Elven Footfalls
by Lady-Willowish
Summary: Eowyn fights feelings when she learns that Aragorns' Love arrived during the battle of Helms Deep.Chapter 13 up!
1. Of Envy and Sapphires

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the places/Characters or anything to do with Lotrs belongs to me, (If only they did) Sighs Notes: This story will contain FemSlash that is romantic relationships between two women, if this bothers you then wtf r u doing here? : To the rest of you who have some maturity Enjoy.

* * *

Elven Footfalls  
  
Moonlight lit the corridors of Edoras's dinning hall. Eowyn Shield-Maiden of Rohan sat alone on a window ledge peering out into the darkness. 

The Battle of Helm's Deep had ended and she had done her duty, minded the children, looked after the women, and helped find bedding. Despite the fact that she would have much rather been in battle, she had accepted that it was not her time. That was until she emerged from the caves.

She instinctively had found her uncle and was glad to know he was mostly unwounded. She was pleased that her brother Eomer had arrived with the wizard and was unscathed. It was only when she searched the crowd for Aragorn, the man that held so much of her heart, that she was stunned. He stood but thirty feet away and next to him clothed for battle stood the most beautiful woman Eowyn had ever laid eyes on. Long dark locks pulled back into a plait for convenience, bottomless sapphire eyes, and surely underneath the dirt and grime from battle the lady had a creamy white complexion. An elegant sword lay at her side decorated with intricate designs. As her eyes traveled along the women's face she then noticed the female's ears they were pointed! An elf!

It was then that it all clicked together. This was Aragorn's love, the one he had spoken of, the one that gave him the jewel around his neck. She then stopped taking in the lady's elven beauty and her feelings turned to outrage.

She had arrived during battle! She had fought alongside the men when Eowyn herself was denied that honor! Eowyn felt a fire blazing within her as she continued to stare at the women across from her; it took her a moment to realize that those deep blue eyes had locked with her own. She suppressed a gasp at the intensity of emotions she felt at that moment. She quickly turned from the gaze and walked outside as fast as she could.

The journey back to Edoras went swift the next day; Eowyn busied herself by keeping to the rear of that company, content on talking with her brother for the ride.

At dinner that night she was forced to admit she could avoid them no longer, she sat to the left of the head of the table where Theoden sat. Eomer sat to the right. The hall was busy and noisy, with people slowly taking their seats. Someone bumped into her as she took her seat almost causing her to fall over, her hands quickly grabbed the nearest thing to keep from falling, To her horror when she looked up she found she had grabbed Lord Aragorns arm in momentary panic. She had not even seen him there! She quickly straightened herself.

"I'm sorry my lord," she said hastily. He nodded, "Tis alright I am quiet used to being used as a bracing post," he said with mirk in his voice.

She took her seat quickly and watched as he pulled out the seat next to hers, but instead of sitting as she had expected he turned and offered his hand to the women behind him. The lady took his hand gratefully and sat in the chair offered.  
Eowyn found herself awestruck once more, she had been right about the lady's skin, it was positively glowing; all signs of the battle past had been washed away. Her hair was flowing in gentle waves. She wore a elegant navy blue dress that accented her eyes. Eowyn found herself looking down at her simple white gown. Her hair no doubt everywhere.  
"Forgive me ladies, you have not been properly introduced," Aragorn spoke out of sudden realization.  
"Lady Eowyn this Arwen Undomiel, my betrothed," he said indicating to the woman sitting next to her, "Arwen this is Eowyn, White Lady of Rohan,"

Arwen held out her hand, Eowyn hesitated for a moment but not wanting to seem rude reached for the other woman's hand. To her surprise the lady brought her hand to her lips and brushed a feather- light kiss upon it. Eowyn gasped and stared into the depths of the others eyes. Slowly the lady lowered her hand but did not yet release it.  
"It is a custom among my people when meeting someone of such nobility," she said softly.  
Nobility? Me? Eowyn thought, she did not concider herself nobility despite her heritage, and she struggled to find something to say. A clearing of a throat interrupted her thoughts,

"I trust you two will think of something to talk about, I unfortunately am seated on the other end of the table, so if you ladies will excuse me," Aragorn said bowing to them. He gave Arwen a meaningful glace before walking into the crowd.

Coming back to reality Eowyn suddenly realized that her hand was still being held by the enchanting elven women beside her. Arwen seemed to realize this at the same time, and gently let go, smiling. They didn't get a chance to say much else before dinner was served. They ate in mostly silence though around them stories of the battle were been told by many.

As the evening was coming to a close Arwen finally broke the silence they had been in,  
"Aragorn tells me you are a Shield-Maiden of Rohan, yet I do not recall seeing you until after the battle," Eowyn's anger she thought she had lost was instantly ignited once more, and she found herself wanting to hate this woman once again.  
"Nay, It was not permitted for me to be in battle because I am a woman" she said avoiding the other women's gaze knowing her anger would with no doubt melt at the very sight of her eyes and leave her feeling very confused once more.  
"I see..." Arwen started but was cut off by Eowyn standing abruptly,

"Excuse me my lady," she said with angry tears in her eyes, and turned from the hall. Eowyn had retired to her chambers confused and angry.

Now Hours later when she knew the hall would be empty she returned. Eowyn sat quietly staring out the window at the night sky. She had to admit she didn't hate Arwen, if anything she admired her. Although that also left the feeling she kept having every time she looked into the lady's eyes.   
She sighed in frustration. What was wrong with her? Hadn't she been in love with Aragorn? No, she felt something for him but it wasn't love. Besides he loved his elven beauty, and of course she must love him right? She did come all this way, why else would she risk her life if not for love? She sighed again. Everything was so confusing.  
Eowyn felt tears of frustration begin to trail from her eyes. The sound of gentle footfalls broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see none other then the lady Arwen herself standing not ten feet away.

* * *

Thought this would be a good spot to leave it.

I'll be writing more very soon. Feel free to Review ( It's that button right down there )


	2. Of Swords and Emotions

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the places/Characters or anything to do with Lotrs belongs to me, (If only they did) Sighs 

Notes: This story will contain FemSlash that is romantic relationships between two women, if this bothers you then wtf r u doing here? : To the rest of you who have some maturity Enjoy.

Also thanks to the 2 reviewers I got for my first chapter!

* * *

Eowyn bounded to her feet abruptly almost falling off the ledge she'd been sitting on. She quickly dried her tears with her hands before facing the lady. 

"Lady Arwen, to what do I owe this honor?" she asked politely, forcing a smile. Arwens face however stayed calm and unreadable.

"Forgive me Lady Eowyn, it seems I startled you," she said quietly, keeping her gaze fixed on Eowyn.

"Tis alright milady, I was merely...thinking. I often come here when the night is late to be with my own thoughts." _Why am I telling her this?_ She thought.

"May I inquire as to what thoughts brought tears to woman of such strength?" her expression remained unchanged. Eowyn looked away, ashamed that anyone had seen her acting so weak. And then realizing what Arwen was asking she felt her face warm.

"I...well...uh..."

"Tis alright, you need not share it, if you do not wish to do so." Arwen said cutting off her stammering.

Eowyn sighed in relief, and gave the elven woman a genuine smile. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Eowyn broke it,

"I've just realized that I still do not know why you are here Lady" Eowyn said.

Arwen seemed to blink back into reality, and took a step towards Eowyn.

"Yes forgive me my mind is elsewhere, but there is need for formalities I think, just Arwen will be fine." She smiled. Eowyn smiled back and nodded,

"Arwen then, the same goes for me, Eowyn is all you need call me. But pray tell me Arwen why are you here so late at night?" Arwens face went serious and she took another step towards Eowyn.

"Actually I was looking for you. You left so abruptly at dinner that I feared I might have offended you. Does it anger you that I was able to fight during the battle and you could not?"

Eowyns eyes flickered to the ground and then back,

"It did, I suppose it still does, but the circumstances were different, I know it is foolish to envy you."

Eowyns eyes lowered to the ground once again and fixed on a single spot refusing to move. Nor did they until a soft silk-like hand was placed on Eowyns cheek. Her eyes flickered up to meet the endless blue of Arwens, now only inches away from her. Eowyn found herself speechless. The strange silence seemed to last forever.

Arwen smiled and gently embraced Eowyn, she leaned so her lips brushed the other woman's ear and whispered, "All emotions, weather good or ill, are for a reason." She then pulled away and took a step back. Eowyn stood in silence.  
  
"Sleep well Shield-Maiden," she then bowed and walked back the direction she had come. When she was long out of sight Eowyn still stood frozen in one spot. Slowly her hand rose to her cheek, and a small smile chased her lips. Then still processing what Arwen had said she sat back down on the window ledge and stared out into the abyss of the night.  
  
The wind was blowing strong the next day. The Rohirrim were practicing in the field just below the gates of Edoras. Eowyn lay on the grass listening to the clashing of swords and yells of the men, the sun beaming down on her. Lost in her thoughts of the previous night. A breeze blew and a cool shadow cast itself over her causing Eowyn to open her eyes.  
  
Arwen stood above the laying Eowyn; in her hands were two swords. One was the elven blade she'd arrived with, and the other was...hers! _How had she found that!?  
_ "Good Morning Eowyn, I was wondering if you would be interested in sparring with me?" Arwen asked holding out Eowyns sword to her. Eowyn stood and took the blade rather quickly.

"Forgive me lady," She said "but where did have in mind?" Eowyn asked looking around at the Rohirrim around them.

Arwen smiled and said, "Well right here if you wish, unless you'd feel inadequate in front of the men?" Eowyn glared at her. _Inadequate! HA! She was ten times better than most men there! She'd show her!_

Arwen watched the display of emotions playing over Eowyns face, and tried to suppress laughter at her success.

"Alright Arwen, I accept your challenge, here it is." Eowyn said pulling her sword from its sheath. Arwen did the same smiling. _She's deliberately trying to provoke me..._ Eowyn thought.  
The two women stood ten feet apart, the wind blowing their long hair about. Both with swords held in defensive positions.

"Ready?" Arwen asked.

Eowyn nodded, and Arwen charged. The blow was aimed for her chest, which she easily parried. She backed up blocking a two more blows.

"Your good," Eowyn breathed between blocks.

Arwen went for another swipe, Eowyn evaded it and spun around Arwen and went for her own, Arwen whirled around and blocked it.

Smiling she said, "So are you,"

Eowyn smiled back, and then pulled away and than forward to strike again. Eowyn tried misleading her by aiming low but striking up, but Arwen saw it coming and blocked. It was then that Arwen spun and knocked Eowyns sword from her hands causing the shieldmaiden to fall.

As she descended Eowyn rolled and snatched her sword that was laying to her right, Arwen landed on top of Eowyn sword pointed at the lady's throat, Eowyn had been thinking much the same thing and had her sword pointed at the Elven beauty's throat.

The duo were still, swords unmoving pointed at one another. Eowyn was breathing heavily, as was Arwen she noted; she suddenly felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She could feel the lady's body pressed against her own, her heart beating wildly, or was that her own heart pounding in her ears? Her mind was becoming hazy...maybe it was the sun? She didn't know. Eowyns eyes were locked with Arwens. Eowyn swallowed and tried to speak,

"I believe...that this...would be considered...a draw." Eowyn said between heavy breaths.

Arwen smiled, "Yes I believe it would," she said, and lowered her sword to the ground. Eowyns blade fallowed but neither female seemed willing to move.

A familiar clearing of a throat brought Eowyn out of her trance, it was then that she noticed the world had become quite around them. The Rohirrim it seems had long since stopped their practicing and had been watching the encounter between the two women instead.

Eowyn noticed Arwens attention seemed to be focused to her left; she looked to see none other than Lord Aragorn standing beside them. Eomer and the elf Legolas were just behind him with amused looks on their faces.

Arwen quickly stood and offered a hand to Eowyn, which she accepted graciously. At once Eowyn was struck at how soft the lady's hands were, but she barely had time to register it before they were gone.

"Aragorn how kind of you to join us, have you been watching this whole time?" Arwen questioned as he offered his arm to her, which she took.

"Nay my love, it seems I just arrived in time to see the end of the bout." He said with a hint of resentment. Arwen turned back to Eowyn and bowed.

"Thank you for sparring with me Lady Eowyn, it has been an honor," she said cheerfully.

Eowyn smiled back and spoke,"The pleasure has been mine, perhaps we can have a re-match sometime soon?" Eowyn asked bowing back,

"Yes I would like that very much," Arwen replied, and then turned to Aragorn, "Shall we My Lord?" she asked, he smiled and kissed he lightly on the lips.

Eowyn felt her heart jump into her throat, and an instant of hatred towards Aragorn. Then it was gone and the two walked away towards the hall. Eowyn stood watching them walk away, she jumped suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Peace sister, it is just me," Eomer said standing to her right.

"Forgive me brother it seems I am still on edge from the fight." He nodded understanding. Eowyn looked past him to see Legolas still standing looking right at her, a smirk was on his face as though he knew something about her that others did not. _How dare he presume to know me!_ She thought, just as she was about to say something to him the elf turned and fallowed his companions to the hall.

"Elves are strange creatures are they not?" Eomer asked as they started to walk,

"Aye, they are a mysterious people" Eowyn replied. Around them the Rohirrim had began their training once more and Eowyns mind turned to the battles to come.

"Do you think Theoden will ride to the aid of Gondor?" she asked her brother.

"I do not know, but my heart tells me it is a fight we must be ready for," he said, Eowyn paused in her walking causing Eomer to halt as well.

"Eomer..." she began but he cut her off,

"No sister, he will not permit it, you know this." He said quickly,

"But I can fight as well, even better than most of the men here! I've bested you on several accounts if you do not recall," she snapped,

"Yes Eowyn, I know of your capabilities, but it is not my decision."

Eowyn stared at him with fire in her eyes, he was right it was not his decision, nor was it Theodens...it was hers.

* * *

Once again feel free to review, this is will fallow mostly the story line of ROTK but of course with my little added bits since Arwen is now a factor. Enjoy! 


	3. Of Immortality and Promises

Once again feel free to review, this is will fallow mostly the story line of ROTK but of course with my little added bits since Arwen is now a factor. Enjoy! And thanks to my four reviewers! And if you have any suggestions feel free to make them. :)

* * *

The Beacons of Gondor are lit and Rohan will ride to their aid and to war.  
Edoras was in an uproar; the soldiers were preparing to ride to the encampment in less than an hour. Eowyn walked into the stables and headed towards her horse. As a lady of the court it was her duty to accompany the men to the encampment. What they did not know was that she did not plan on staying there when they leave for battle.  
Eowyn's horse bided her hello by nuzzling her hand; she strokes his neck for a moment before throwing her saddle onto his back. She turns to grab one of her bags from behind her but is met with the site of Arwen standing there instead. Eowyn jumped at her unnoticed entrance into the stables. Arwen smiles at this, 

"I am sorry Eowyn, I am doing that far too often lately,"

Eowyn smiled back, it was true, not that she minded the Lady's company, besides it was amazing how she kept sneaking up on her without her hearing.

"It's alright," Eowyn said lightly.

Arwen then raised her arms and in her hands was once again _My Sword!_ Eowyn thought, _how does she keep finding that?_

"Surely you'll be needing this?" she more stated rather then questioned.

Eowyn hid her surprise well that Arwen may know her plan. She nodded and hitched the sword safely onto her saddle, making sure the blade was well covered by a blanket she turned back to Arwen.

"Thank you," Eowyn said watching the lady intently.

Arwen smiled at her,

"Will you be fighting in this battle Arwen?" Eowyn asked curiously.

Her eyes looked saddened for a moment and she looked down,

"Aragorn has asked me not to, he says it would be safer for all if I were to remain with you at the encampment," Eowyn smiled at this, "You did not answer my question my lady," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Arwen looked back up at her, smiled and then turned to her own horse, already made-up, and lead it out of the stables. Eowyn smiled as she watched her go. She felt her heart swell; she would not be the only one fighting.  
Eowyn quickly finished attaching all her belongings she needed, her Rohirrim armour stored safely in a bag near her sword. She grabbed the reins and led her horse outside. She stopped just outside the stables beside Aragorn.

"You ride with us?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Just to the encampment," She said reassuring him, "It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men,"

She silently hoped that he wouldn't be suspicious but knowing that he probably knew what she was up to. She turned to make sure she had everything she needed in her last bag and felt Aragorn move behind her. Eowyn turned to see that he had uncovered her sword from its hiding spot, she moved forward quickly and snatched the blanket from his grasp covering the sword once again. Eowyn glared at him for a moment, but he said nothing.

"The men have found their captain, the will fallow you to battle, even to death. You have given us hope,"

He still said nothing and a moment later Arwen pulled up beside them. Eowyn mounted her horse; she could hear Eomer yelling to the men.

The Hobbit Merry pulled up on his pony, a sword at his belt. He had accepted a sword from Theoden. _Good_ She thought, he deserved to fight as much as she did._ But would Theoden actually let him?_ She doubted it. But she would not crush his hope so soon. If need be she would bare him into battle herself.  
The ride was not too long; they arrived at the encampment mid- afternoon, having left early that morning. Riders from all over the Mark were arriving constantly. _Word must be spreading fast._ Eowyn thought.

Silently Eowyn finished setting up her tent, looking around satisfied with her work she turned and went out into the cool night air. And night it truly was, it had grown very dark since last she had looked outside.

Eomer and a few other soldiers sat around a fire talking. Small fires lit up the campsite at random parts, all filled with quarreling men. Eowyn stood just outside her tent and scanned the crowds of people for a face she had not seen since the ride from Edoras that morning. In but moments she had found that person but they were not alone it seemed.

Arwen stood with Aragorn off behind a tent a few down from Eowyns, the gap between the tents giving Eowyn just enough room to see what was going on. They seemed to be in a heated argument but what was being said Eowyn could not tell because the words were not ones she knew. _Elvish! Damn..._she thought to herself. What was so important that they could not speak of it in common tongue? _So you could eavesdrop too?_ She suddenly thought to herself, _how horrible! Spying on them,_ she was brought up better than that, and yet she couldn't seem to tear her eyes from the shouting couple.

The conversation seemed to be getting more intense, and suddenly Aragorn bellowed out in common tongue,

"I forbid it!"

"You do not control me Estel! I have made my choice!" Arwen screeched back, Aragorn seemed to soften a little at this, and said in a less audible tone,  
  
"I only want you to be safe," he said reaching for her arms, but she backed away out of his reach.

Eowyn moved a little to see better.

"You know as well as I that I am perfectly able to protect myself, I will be fine, do not worry."

There was a pause where neither said anything, and then Arwen moved to him and took his hands,

"Now enough of this, I have things I must do, as do you. Goodnight Estel," He nodded, paused and then walked off into the camp.

Eowyn waiting a moment, before approaching Arwen who was still stood where Aragorn had left her. Slowly Eowyn walked up to her,

"Arwen?" she said softly once she was in front of the elf.

Arwens eyes were fixed on the ground, Eowyn reached out and placed a hand on Arwens arm, and tried again.

"Arwen?"

Slowly Arwens gaze lifted from the ground and her blue depths suddenly looked fearful. The next moment Eowyn had wrapped her arms around the lady's waist to keep her from falling,

"My Lady!" she said worriedly,

Arwen seemed to steady herself, but her hands remained on Eowyn's arms. She breathed heavily, and lifted her gaze once more to Eowyn,

"Forgive me Eowyn, I am not feeling myself,"

Eowyn draped her arm around Arwens shoulders to support her, and turned to walk her back to her tent.

"Come you need to sit down," Arwen simply nodded and followed Eowyns lead.

Once they were safely inside the tent, Eowyn gently helped the lady sit on the pile of blankets that was her bed. Eowyn sat down beside her,

"I did not know that elves were prone to sickness or fainting," Eowyn said honestly,

"We are not, it is not a sickness as you would put it, that I suffer from,"

Eowyn reached for the water jug that lay beside her bed and poured a cup of water, she handed it to Arwen who smiled, "Thank you," she said softly before sipping the water.

"May I ask then, what it is that you suffer from?"

Arwen stared at the water in her cup and sighed, she looked up at Eowyn sadly.

"I gave up my Immortality." She said sternly, "I am to be mortal, to live and grow old like any of you. But my strength is weakening, as the enemy grows stronger."

Arwen placed her hand upon Eowyns, and Eowyn had to suppress the urge to jump back,

"Your hands are so cold!" Eowyn exclaimed, she held the lady's hands in hope of warming them. There was a moment of silence before Eowyn spoke, letting go of Arwens hands.

"You gave your immortality up for Aragorn didn't you?"

There was a pause where Arwen nodded.

"You must truly love him," she said almost sadly,

_She was a fool! Arwen must love him deeply to give her life up for him..._she was sure she would here a _yes _come from the other women at any moment, but it never came.

Eowyn looked up to see a few tears fall down Arwens face, Eowyn was speechless, she had never seen anything more heartbreaking in all her life. This beautiful lady should never cry!

"You would think...that after everything I've done to prove that I love him...that it would be the easiest question to answer..." Eowyn didn't know what to say, _what did this mean?_

"But it does not matter, I have given him my promise, and an heir he will have, I have seen it." Another tear fell down her face, "I know he loves me, perhaps...perhaps this is my punishment for being so foolish..."

Eowyn felt tears of her own begin to form, _this was not right!_ Arwen looked up at Eowyn and smiled sadly, she raised her hand and stroked Eowyns tears away while keeping her hand resting on her cheek.

"Do not worry yourself Eowyn of Rohan, you have been very kind to me. Thank you for listening,"

Eowyn tried to respond, but found she had nothing to say. Arwens thumb gently stroked her cheek in a rhythmic motion, Eowyn found herself lost in abyss that was Arwen's eyes, she tried thinking but her mind had gone hazy. As if in a dream she felt the soft velvety lips upon her own, and her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Since I am ultimately evil I decided to leave it there ( Review if you like it, or don't like it w/e, feedback is appreciated. Reviews make me write faster! 


	4. Of Dreams and Skin

Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry it took a while, but it's here now! So Enjoy! -Lady-Willowish

* * *

Eowyns mind was a complete blank as she surrendered to the feel of soft lips on her own. It was as though she was in a dream, and quite suddenly the feelings she'd been trying to figure out became clear. Eowyn leaned into the kiss more intensely, her desire brought to the surface. 

"Lady Eowyn?" the two women jumped apart suddenly at the small voice from outside the tent. Eowyn sat dazed breathing for a moment before stammering out an answer,

"y-yes?" she asked. A moment later a small hobbit by the name of Merry appeared just inside the tent.

"My lady I...oh Lady Arwen I did not know you were here," he said sounding surprised. Arwen smiled at him and stood, pulling her cloak tightly around herself.

"That is alright Master Meriadoc I must take my leave anyway," Eowyns head snapped up towards Arwen, fear shining in her eyes. _She couldn't leave now!_ Arwens face was unreadable, and she turned quickly from Eowyns gaze, "Goodnight Lady Eowyn," she said quietly and walked quickly from the tent. "Goodnight..." Eowyn said in almost a whisper after her retreating form.  
There was a silence before Eowyn remembered that Merry was still standing at the entrance to her tent.

"Merry!, I'm sorry what was it you wanted?" she said forcing a smile through her puzzlement. Merry looked around a little embarrassed,

"Well I was hoping that maybe you could help me find some armor to go with my sword, that is...well, my size?" Eowyn smiled warmly at him, hobbits always seemed to make things simpler.

"Of course Merry, come to my tent tomorrow evening and I'll have some for you." He smiled brightly at her,

"Thank you My Lady!" he said eagerly.

"Tis no trouble Merry," she said standing.

"Now if you'd excuse me I'd like to get some sleep before the marrow, I suggest you do the same." He smiled and bowed at little.

"Of course goodnight Eowyn," he said backing up a little,

"Sleep well Merry," and he turned and left her alone once more. Silently Eowyn made her way to her bed and lay down. Closing her eyes she tried to take in everything that had happened that day.  
Eowyn stood...well she didn't know where, all around her there was a bright blinding light. Slowly it began to fade revealing a field, it was the aftermaths of a battle. Dead orcs and men lay scattered all around her, the stench was almost unbearable. Eowyn ran through the bodies scanning their faces, she was looking for someone, her heart raced in her ears, she twirled around in place watching them, but no one stirred.

"Hello?" she yelled out panicking.

She spun around looking from body to body; tears were falling from her eyes unnoticed. Then she caught a flash of dark locks amongst the fair-haired and her heart stopped. A pair of soft yet strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist. A warm gentle breath was on her neck and Eowyns breathing slowed, she leaned into the one behind her, breathing in their sweet scent.

"I thought I saw..." Eowyn began,

"Shh" the sweet voice sweet from behind her, "the moonlight washes it all away,"

Eowyn looked again to see that the field had gone, and they now stood in a beautiful garden. The moon shone down on them bathing everything in a blue glow. Eowyn smiled, it was beautiful. She places her hands on the ones holding her,

"Is this your garden?" there was no answer. Eowyn turned so she was facing the beauty behind her, still holding her hands she absentmindedly stroked her elegant fingers.

"You know what's going to happen don't you?" Eowyn asked her, she simply smiled. Eowyn stared into her blue depths,

"Your not going to tell me are you?" The Lady looked at her sadly and shook her head. Eowyn smiled, she reached up with her own hand and stroked the lady's face, quickly she leaned in and captured the others lips with her own. From somewhere in her mind she heard Arwen's voice, _Wake up  
_ Eowyns eyes were suddenly open, the dream she'd been having starting to fade. _What had woken her up? What had she been dreaming about?_ She couldn't remember. She looked around her tent, the candle she had lit earlier had long since put itself out. Morning it was not though, the darkness of nighttime still darkened her tent. Gradually she stood and wrapped a cloak around herself. She had an urge to go out and walk in the cool night air. As she exited her tent she could tell that it must only be about three hours after midnight. She breathed in the cool night air, and listened to the sound the crickets made. She smiled; ever since she was small child she'd always loved the night better then the day. She thought back on these childhood memories as she wondered by random tents, letting her feet guide her and not really caring where she ended up.

She walked watching her feet on the ground; she only stopped when she saw the fabric of a tent in front of her feet. She looked up and was horrified to see that her feet had somehow led her to the tent of Arwen and Aragorn. She swallowed hard, remembering what had happened that night, _there was no change they'd still be awake was there? It wouldn't hurt to peek inside at the sleeping duo would it? _Swallowing again she bent down at the entrance of the tent and slowly pushed the one piece away just enough for her to see inside. A small noise directed her gaze to the bed, Eowyns eyes widened. The noise it seemed had come from Arwen, whom it appeared, was in the heat of passion with Aragorn. Her hands traveled down the mans back, nails leaving scratch marks in his skin as they moved together. Eowyn heard herself gasp, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She sat there transfixed with a mix of terror, sadness and lust and could not rip her eyes from the sight. Arwens head was turned in her direction, and for a brief moment those blue depths opened and Eowyn found herself staring into the eyes of one she loved. Panic then filled her and Eowyn staggered back, _she was seen!_ She breathed heavily, and felt tears trickling from her eyes. She rushed to her feet and took off running, the cool air causing her tears to be lost in the wind.  
When Eowyn reached the tent once more she fell onto the hard ground inside and sobbed into her hands, tears falling to the ground. She wasn't sure she understood what was going on, nor did she think she wanted to. Sometime later Eowyn composed herself, silently she made sure the cloak was still pulled tightly around her and walked out of the tent. She dried her eyes on her sleeve as she made for the bathing pond that was just hidden by the small forest near the camp. She needed to bathe anyway and it was still too early in the morning for there to be anyone else there.  
She was right; the pond was empty and calm. She breathed in and sighed, slowly she undid the binding of her dress and it slid to the ground. Eowyn bent and picked up the garment, she would have to clean it later. The sound of trees being brushed past and leaves rustling on the ground alerted her that somebody was coming. She looked about; there was no time to put her dress back on, so as quickly as she could she dove into the bushes, the branches prickling her bare skin. _Valor! This would not be good if one of the men saw her like this. Silently she wished she had thought to bring her sword._ She held her breath as the footsteps approached, softer than she had originally thought. As the footsteps came to rest at the edge of the pond Eowyn moved a branch that had been blocking her view. To her shock it was none other than Arwen herself! She was wearing a simple purple nightgown that blew in the gentle breeze. She reached up and undid a pin that held her hair up, her long locks tumbled down her back, and Eowyn had to stifle a gasp at the beauty of it. The Lady then paused her hands resting on the bindings of her gown, Eowyn was sure she heard something like a sob escape her lips. But before Eowyn had time to ponder it Arwen had dropped her gown and this time Eowyn didn't even think to hide her gasp. She stared wide-eyed at the beauty before her, he creamy fair skin was mostly flawless. Silently Eowyn wondered if all of Arwens skin was a soft as her hands. Eowyn shivered slightly as a breeze blew against her skin. She couldn't stay here, but moving would give away that'd she'd been spying...again. Eowyn chewed on her lip, she didn't know what to do. Arwen lowered herself into the pond; slowly she submerged her head under the water and then brought it back up, her hair now stuck in wet locks to her back. She sighed and seated herself against the edge of the pond, with her back to Eowyn. It was a few minutes later before she moved again, Eowyn watched as gentle sobs overcame Arwen, her body jerking into the cries. Eowyn felt her own tears fall at this sad sight. She so wished to go out to that pond and hold Arwen in her arms; she wanted to whisper to her that everything would be alright, and that she'd never let anything or anyone hurt her again. But Eowyn couldn't do that. She had to be strong. Besides Arwen was with Aragorn, and no amount of her false promises could change that. Eowyn watched the dirt at her feet and a couple of tears fell onto her knees. She suddenly realized all had gone quite, Eowyn looked up towards the pond once more to see Arwen staring back. She was looking over her shoulder, her sapphire eyes sparkling with fallen tears. Arwens expression seemed to change and she turned back the other direction.

"Since I know you are there, perhaps it would be wise for you to get in the water before you catch cold?" Eowyn blinked stunned for a moment; well there was really no point in staying hidden now. She cautiously stepped out from the bush; Arwens eyes remained lowered respectfully as Eowyn slipped into the water next to her.

"How long have you known I was there?" Eowyn asked quietly,

"Since I arrived at this pond," she replied raising her eyes to look at Eowyn. Eowyn smiled and looked down embarrassed,

"Why did you not say something?" Arwen returned her smile,

"I wanted to see how long it would take you, but it seemed as though you were willing to freeze there rather than acknowledge your presence." Eowyn thought about this, it was true she wasn't going to move until Arwen had left. She shook her head, how foolish she can be. Eowyn having been lost in her own thoughts did not notice that Arwen had been watching her. She felt her cheeks grow warm with blush.

"I'm sorry about last night Eowyn," she paused,

"I don't not know what came over me," Eowyns smile faded at this, _she was sorry? She was sorry...of course she was, it was just a fluke, a mistake. Nothing more... _A few tears fell from Eowyns eyes, but she angrily rubbed them away. _She cannot cry! She must be strong, fearless, the Shieldmaiden of Rohan!_

"O-of course my lady, I..." but she did not know what to say, anything that was about to come out of her mouth was a lie.

"Eowyn I meant I am sorry for the way I left you," Eowyn looked back up at her, _oh..._

"Oh, I see...so you mean you are not sorry for what happened?" Arwen smiled at her,

"No I am not, only...confused." Eowyn nodded, least she wasn't the only one. Arwen shifted in the water causing small drops of water to slide down her neck and travel down her chest and disappear under the water. Eowyn watched these droplets intently, unable to take her eyes off of the glowing skin exposed.

"I know you saw me with Aragorn," she said suddenly, causing Eowyn to jump a little and avert her eyes to the lady's face, which was just as breathtaking.

"I...I'm sorry...I did not mean to..." Arwen placed a finger on Eowyns lips silencing her.

"Shh, I'm sorry you had to see that, it is not often that he asks that of me. I could not refuse him through my guilt." Arwen moved her finger along Eowyn jaw line before letting it drop.

"You still lay with him even though you are unsure of your love?" Eowyn asked in disbelief, Arwen looked sadly at her once again,

"Like I said, I have made my promise to him. It matters not where my heart lies now," A tear fell from Arwens eye, Eowyn reached up and brushed it away, placing her hand on her cheek,

"Where does your heart lay now?"

* * *

Ok I didn't get very far, and I'm thinking I might have to re-write that chapter. I dunno what do u guys think? Review please! -Lady Willowish 


	5. Of Jewels and Breaths

Thanks for the reviews! I'm writing as fast as my mind can come up with something worth writing!

( Help is appreciated though.)

Lady-Willowish

* * *

The morning birds chirped loudly as Eowyn stirred, her hazy mind slowly coming into focus. She'd had little sleep, and it didn't seem like she was going to have much more. Lazily Eowyn stretched and opened her eyes to morning light shining in through her tent opening. She couldn't linger much longer she had things she needed to do today. As she sat up the fabric of her nightgown fell in a bunch at her waist, she obviously hadn't tied it on properly before climbing into bed for a couple hours of sleep. She smiled remembering the comfort of sitting with Arwen in almost complete silence for at least an hour after they had finished talking.  
They had both climbed out of the water, keeping their eyes mostly averted, and dressed. After that they had sat together with their arms wrapped around one another protectively. They barely spoke, only enjoyed the comfort of the others presence.  
Eowyn sighed, _what was she going to do?_ Shaking her head she decided not to think on it at the moment. Standing she picked out a clean dress for the day. She glanced in the mirror and sighed again, dark circles lay under her eyes, and valor she did look tired. She then turned and walked out of the tent and headed for the armory, might as well check if there was any armor already made in Merrys size. About ten minutes later she emerged from the armory carrying a bundle in her arms, she had been in luck! There had been some small esquire armor made, just Merrys size too. As she was walking back to her tent with the bundle she suddenly paused walking past Arwen and Aragorns tent. Glancing at it she silently wondered if the lady was awake yet. She shook her head, she'd check on her later, she had things she must do first.  
After placing the armor in her tent Eowyn set out to find her uncle. When she found him he was standing with Aragorn looking out over the tents of the many soldiers that had arrived. 

"More will come," she heard him say, but as he turned to walk away Aragorn stopped him,

"Every hour lost hastens Gondors defeat. We have till dawn then we must ride." Theoden nodded and then turned in her direction.

"Eowyn, sister-daughter, come walk with me," Eowyn nodded talking his outstretched arm.

"How are you?" Eowyn smiled a little, _she'd been better_.

"Nervous," she said honestly.

The battle coming had been long sneaking up on her nerves. Of course Theoden would not know of her plan to ride with them. They walked amongst tents as more and more of the men awoke and started wandering. Theoden stopped and turned to Eowyn and reached for her hands,

"And frightened I imagine," he said watching her. _Frightened?_ _Maybe a little...but no that was not something she could admit to_. She simply gazed at him, refusing to let him see the truth. He gave her a small smile and placed a hand on her arm,

"It is alright to admit that you are afraid sometimes Eowyn," With that he walked off down towards the newly arriving soldiers. Eowyn stood there for a moment contemplating what to do next before resolving that she should get some breakfast.  
Evening came faster than Eowyn would have liked, hurrying back to her tent she almost ran right over the young hobbit she was rushing for.

"Merry!" she exclaimed almost running into him, he smiled up at her and mumbled an apology. Eowyn smiled at him and shook her head,

"was my fault, now come on, lets see if this armor fits you."

"There, a true esquire of Rohan," she said standing, having put his helmet on.

"I'm ready!" he exclaimed pulling his sword from its sheath.

Eowyn jumped back narrowly avoiding the blades slash, holding out hands she laughed.

"Sorry" he said once again, "It isn't all that dangerous," he paused looking the blade over, "It's not even sharp,"

Eowyn smiled and grabbed hold of the tip of the sword with her hand,

"Well that's no good you kill many orcs with blunt blade," pushing him towards the door she said, "Come on," outside the tent he swung the word around in a few different stabbing motions, "To the smithy, go!" she urged him on.

As he ran off Eomer spoke up from her right, "You should not encourage him,"

Eowyn frowned at him, "You should not doubt him." She said firmly, she knew the hobbit had skill.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm," he said snickering, Eowyn couldn't stand all these narrow-minded people judging others before they had been tested! And she especially did not want to hear it from her own brother.

"And why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go war as you," she turned to where his retreating form had been, "Why can he not fight for those he loves?" she knew she was no longer speaking of Merry, and no doubt her brother had caught on, but she didn't care. She was right. Sighing she decided maybe now was a good time to go find Arwen.  
Eowyn stood infront of their tent; she paused before entering and cleared her throat, "Arwen?" after getting no answer she cautiously entered.

The tent was decorated lavishly and there were a few things scattered about like swords and clothing. Eowyn noticed that there was a curtain obscuring half the tent from view, as she approached it a voice from behind her, caused her to jump. "Eowyn?"

Eowyn turned to see Aragorn standing behind her. She placed a hand on her chest and breathed.

"Lord Aragorn, I'm sorry I did not know you were in here," she paused, as he looked skeptical at her. "I was looking for Arwen," she said quickly explaining. Aragorn nodded and walked around her so he was standing between her and the curtain,

"She is sleeping," he said simply. T

his immediately caused Eowyn to worry, _sleeping? At this hour?_

"Is she not feeling well my lord?" she asked curiously.

"She is fine, just homesick I believe," oh how much he didn't know. Eowyn sighed and bowed to him,

"Thank you my lord, I shall return later then," but then she paused looking at him, something seemed different. Then she noticed it,

"My Lord may I ask...where is the jewel necklace she gave you?" he blinked, as though he only just noticed it was not there himself, but his answer expelled that thought.

"I gave it back to her in hopes that's its familiarity would raise her spirits." He sighed, and then looked at Eowyn, "Can I ask you something Eowyn?" he said taking a step towards her. She resisted the urge to back away out of courtesy,

"You may," she said calmly.

"I must ask you...you must stop her from fighting, I do not want to loose her. Promise me that you'll do whatever you can to stop her " He grabbed her hands and moved closer to her, "Please," Eowyn had never seen him like this before.

Quickly she pulled her hands from his grip and backed away, "You know I can do no such thing," she paused, "but I'll promise you this," she looked down and then back up at him, "I will fight to my last breath to protect her..."

Aragorns gaze was intense, as though he were trying to find some hidden meaning in those words. He opened his mouth as to say something but the next moment a soldier was standing in the tent door,

"King Theoden awaits you my lord," he said retreating. Aragorn gave one last look to Eowyn before exiting.  
Eowyn stood in silence for a few moments wondering what she should do now. A small clearing of a throat caused her to turn around. Half hidden by the curtain Arwen stood, her flowing red gown was blowing slightly in the small breeze coming in through the tent opening. A small smile was on her lips, "Hello Eowyn," she said softly.

She didn't look well at all; Aragorn was a fool if he thought she wasn't sick. "Hello," Eowyn said softly back to her. "He's gone?" she asked her eyes traveling to the tent opening. Silently Eowyn nodded. Arwens eyes traveled back to Eowyn and she gave a sad smile. Eowyn cautiously walked up to her so they were no more than a foot apart.

"Arwen?" she said softly. Arwens gaze lifted to her and she suddenly fell forward into Eowyns embrace. "Arwen!" Eowyn exclaimed wrapping her arms tightly around Arwens waist and slowly lowering them both to the ground.

Arwen lay in Eowyns embrace shivering. Her head lay against Eowyns chest and her arms were wrapped around Eowyn. "So cold..." she muttered. Eowyn felt she was on the brick of tears, as she pulled the other women closer and whispered soothing words into her hair.

She saw the Evenstar jewel around Arwens neck and ran a hand over it, "Does this bring you no warmth?" Arwens sad eyes rose to meet hers. Eowyn sucked in a breath and with one of her hands she gently stroked Arwens cheek with the back of her hand.

"Did you mean what you said to Aragorn?" she asked suddenly breaking the moment, "About protecting me?"

Eowyn blushed, "You heard that..." Arwen pushed herself up so they were sitting level and nodded.

"I did, every word," Eowyn said confidently. Arwen smiled but it faded a moment later."I don't need to be protected you know,"

Eowyn gave a sad smile, and ran a few fingers down Arwens face, "Right now you do," Arwen smiled seeming to accept this. And laid back down, her head resting on Eowyns lap. Eowyn sighed and ran her fingers through the lady's long locks. Eowyn closed her eyes in contentment. She opened them again to find that Arwens head was raised, and though she was still lying down her eyes were fixed upon the tent opening. Eowyn turned expecting for a moment to see Aragorn but instead she was met with the site of an unfamiliar face.

He had long dark hair like that of Arwen, and held himself high, his long cloak draping around him. She noted his ears were pointed he was an elf.

"Ada..." Arwen said sitting up fully, _Ada? What does that mean?_ Eowyn wondered, but quickly forgot it and jumped up grabbing Arwens hand to steady her as she stood.

"I'm alright," she said softly turning to Eowyn, she held Eowyns hands in her own and looked into her eyes. "May we talk later? I need to speak with my father alone," Eowyns eyebrows raised, _Father?_ Sure he looked a little older than her but not to that degree...Eowyn looked to the elf standing in the tent opening, waiting patiently.

She then turned back to Arwen. "Of course," she said softly locking eyes with Arwen. She squeezed her hand reassuringly and then walked past the dark haired elf out f the tent.  
Eowyn wondered around the camp, not really heading anywhere. She was of course only passing time till Arwen was finished talking to her father.

Eowyn turned into the main strip of tents to see Theoden talking with Eomer around a fire pit. Seeing Eowyn approaching Theoden rose and walked up to her.

"I thought you may wish to know this, Aragorn is leaving. Him and most likely his companions will be taking the mountain road. They will not be riding to battle with us." he paused, seemingly trying to read her reaction.

"If you want to find him, he was in the clearing behind his tent preparing his horse." Eowyn looked suddenly panicked..._Aragorn was leaving_...she turned quickly back to Arwens tent. Aragorn was not the one she wanted to find. Hurrying into the tent, Eowyn was met with emptiness. _No! She had to find her!  
_ Eowyn ran to where she knew the lady's' horse was tied...she was in luck! Arwen stood beside her horse tying the saddle tight. Her hair was pulled half up, and she had her green riding outfit on.

Eowyn rushed forward, "Why are you doing this?" she asked coming up beside the woman. "Arwen you're not strong enough to ride by yourself," she said worriedly.

"I have strength enough when I need it," she said almost coldly, securing a bag onto her horse. "You should not have come," she said softly watching the ground. Eowyn sighed and reached her Arwens hand. Softly she held it in her own. "Please," Eowyn said almost whispering, "don't go," Arwen hand slipped from her grasp and Eowyn looked up to meet Arwens eyes.

"I've given my promise. His fate is my fate, that is how it must be,"

Eowyn shook her head angrily, "No! This is not about promises given to a love long forgotten. This is about deciding whether you want to live that lie till your days end! This is about taking a chance for love..." Eowyn trailed off realizing what she'd said. Arwen was looking at her with such an expression it would have made the most cold hearted of men weep.

Eowyn took a profound breath and built up her courage, she had nothing to loose now. Taking a stride towards Arwen she placed a hand on her cheek and covered Arwens lips with her own. She felt Arwen relax into her embrace and return it will equal force. Eowyns arms encircled around Arwens neck and drew their bodies closer. Arwen suddenly jerked away from Eowyns embrace. "No!...I cannot," she said backing away from Eowyn. Swiftly she bounded onto her horse. Eowyn stared up at her in disbelief, tears on the brink of spilling.

"Arwen..." she whispered.

Taking a gaping breath Arwen torn her tearful gaze from Eowyns and kicked her horse into movement, dust being kicked up from the earth.

Eowyn stood in apparent shock for a few moments before she felt her knees weaken, falling to the ground in distraught tears. Her body shook as she let the sobs overcome her. Taking a shuddering breath she slammed her closed fist into the ground. Something cool brushed her hand, and she ceased crying looking to where her hand was shaking on the ground. Lying in the grass under her hand was a jewel she had seen many times before. Arwens Evenstar necklace was now clasped in her palm tightly.

Rising from the grass, Eowyn placed the Jewel around her neck. She then looked to the east and waited for a new day to begin.

* * *

Well there we go again, Chapter 5 done. No worries I'm not done, I've got plans! ( I dunno if they're good or bad yet...still working on it.) So what did ya think any good? lol Well you know the trill, Review! LOL


	6. Of Defiance and War

Well thanks a bunch for the reviews! I'm constantly thinking about how I want this story to turn out, but it's mostly an as you go thing (With some planning) And to anyone who's not fond of this relationship...well honestly I don't care. Enjoy!

* * *

The morning air blew strongly as The Riders of Rohan reached Pelennor Fields. Eowyn breathed deeply as she pulled her horse into a halt, taking in the view infront of her. Thousands of orcs were spread across the fields. Smoke rose from the city and the cries could be heard from within. Silently Eowyn wrapped an arm around the one infront of her, she leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"Courage Merry, courage for our friends."

She could feel the morning sun glowing on her back, heating her armour. She breathed in..._where had her courage gone? She had to be strong! This was it!_ This was what she'd been longing for all this time. But she couldn't help feeling a stab of fear looking out onto fields...even with Rohans' help the numbers seemed impossible to defeat.

Theoden turned and rode back along the front line.

"Arise! Arise riders of Theoden!" he said passing Eowyn, quickly she turned her face from his possible view. Though she knew he would not see her. He turned and rode in the opposite direction,

"Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sore day, a red day, and the sun rises!" The riders out front lowered their spears. Eowyn held Merry closer,

"Whatever happens, stay with me, I'll look after you."

Theoden rode across the front line hitting their spears with his sword.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride, ride for ruin. And the worlds ending!" he yelled as he rode along the front. Reaching the end of the line he turned facing their foes.

"Yah!!" he yelled, causing most of the company to do the same. Eowyn sucked in a breath and closed her eyes..._this was it_...

"Yah!!!" Another yell from the masses ..._she was going to die_...Summoning up her courage Eowyn gave a single thought to Arwen, and felt the jewel against her neck heat.

"Yah!" she heard the hobbit infront of her yell, raising her sword Eowyn fallowed and let out a forceful yell. The horns were blowing, and Eowyn kicked her horse into movement. They started in a trot but soon were in a full out gallop. Arrows started firing from the masses of orcs. Keeping low Eowyn yelling again and kept charging on. If this was her end, she would make such an end! Horses and men were falling around them as they rode on.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they broke the lines. Slashing with her sword Eowyn brought down some orcs while still galloping through them, looking about she could see everyone doing the same. At this rate they might actually be able to win this. Yelling Eowyn slashed an orc to her right feeling Merry to the same to her left. She looked up for a moment hearing Eomer yell out, "Drive them to the river!"

Eowyn turned her horse and brought down another orc.

"Make safe the city!" Yelled Theoden.

Eowyn turned her horse to ride with them only to find most had stopped. Sucking in a deep breath Eowyn stared wide-eyed at the sight in front of her. The orcs fled to safety behind massive beasts, hundreds of Easterlings rode the beasts as well as fallowed on foot. The riders were nervous, their horses making sudden jolts in different directions.

"Valor," Merry said commenting on the sight. Theoden seemed to compose himself and yelled out to reform the line. Pulling into formation Eowyn prepared herself.

"Sound the charge! Take them head on!" Theoden ordered. The charge was sounded, "Charge!" he roared and Eowyn kicked her horse into speed.

Eowyn turned to the right narrowly avoiding one of the beasts' large feet. She weaved in and out of the massive creatures barely having time to stroke down any orcs before having to turn once more. To her left she saw one of the animals crash into another, both fell to the ground in a loud thump. Turning to the right of one large foot Eowyn quickly shoved the rein into Merrys' hands.

"Take the reins" she said quickly slashing an orc to her left.

"Pull them left!" she yelled to him as they approached another of the great beasts. "Left!" she yelled again when h hesitated.

She ducked as they passed underneath one of the Mumakil, and wove between its legs. Silently Eowyn pulled out Merrys' sword from its sheath and pulled her own out with her other arm. Passing through underneath one creature, Eowyn gave a great yell and sliced both it's front legs and then as they passed the back ones both of those as well. The Mumakil gave a great yell and fell to its knees,

"Aim for the head!" Eomer yelled from somewhere in the masses. At once archers began shooting at the beast.

"Bring it down, bring it down!" yelled Theoden.

The Mumakil reared onto its back legs shaking off its occupants. Eowyn grabbed a spear from an orc and threw it at the Mumakils' back leg. The beast gave a roar as the spear went right through it's leg, the beast backed up a few steps before falling. Eowyn horse reared and knocked both herself and Merry from it. Eowyn looked up in time to see the Mumakils' head falling straight towards her. Quickly she rolled out of the way and the beasts' head hit the ground hard. Eowyn stood and looked around panic suddenly gripping her once again,

"Merry!" she called out, looking around where she fell.

She didn't have much time to look before a couple of orcs approached; she spun swiftly and gutted the first, and then slashed the second first across the belly and then quickly she brought her blade across the foul creatures neck decapitating it.

"Rally to me, to me!" she heard Theoden call out. Looking to where she heard his voice she was horrified to see him fly through the air and land hard on the ground his slain gorse on top of him. _NO!_ Eowyns ' mind screamed.  
As quick as she could she ran and stood between the Nazgul and her fallen king.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" she yelled at the black rider.

He sneered at her, "Do not come between the Nazgul and his pray!" he screeched at her. Eowyn stood her ground, and the beast he rode lunged at her. Jumping to her left she turned and brought her sword down on the beasts' long neck, yelling out she brought it down again severing its head from its body. The hideous thing withered about uselessly for a few moments before falling to the ground dead.

Eowyn scrambled and grabbed a round wooden shield that lay near her feet. The Nazgul stood at his full height, far taller than her, a sword in one hand and a large spiked mace hung at his side. Eowyn swallowed hard looking at the things weapon before returning her gaze to the creatures' faceless head.

She would not let this thing hurt her uncle again! With a deafening screech it lunched forward with its mace, swinging it down towards her. Eowyn leaped to her left avoiding the blow. The Nazgul spun the weapon around which Eowyn ducked. He tried bringing it down on her again but once again she moved to her left avoiding it. She ducked again twice the heavy mace narrowly missing her head; she stood again in a defensive position. The Nazgul brought the thing down upon her chest, which caused her to stumble back a little. He spun the mace once again; Eowyn quickly ducked the oncoming weapon. She stood only to have the weapon brought down heavily against her shield.

The shield shattered and Eowyn cried out in pain as she felt the bones in her arm do the same. With a cry Eowyn fell to the ground against the fallen horse behind her.

Eowyns' mind was screaming, this could not be the end! She would not let this thing hurt anyone else! But as she tried to move her fingers she gave another cry.

The Nazgul reached down triumphantly and grasped her around the neck. Eowyn struggled to breath as she felt the things hand close tighter around her throat.

"You fool," it snarled at her. "No man can kill me!" _No man_ Eowyn struggled to breathe, _I'm going to die _she thought, and there was no way out of this that she could see.

"Die now," the Nazgul said.

Eowyn felt the jewel around her neck warm, and she silently wished with all her heart that she could see her love once more.

Then suddenly the Nazgul gave a yell and fell to its knees, the grip around her neck released. Eowyn fell to the ground and saw that Merry had snuck up behind the Raith and stabbed him in the leg. Eowyn looked up at the creature before her and pushed herself to her feet.

Using her right hand she pulled her helmet free from her head, rejoicing for a moment at the feel of the air against her head.

She then stood infront of the Raith and spoke proudly, "I am no man!" and with a great yell she drive her sword into the void of the Nazguls face. The creature gave a startled screech and the sword was thrown from its face. Eowyn gave a cry at the surge that went through her and fell to her knees. The Nazgul before her screeched and seemed to fold into itself until it lay still on the field.

Eowyn crawled over to where Theoden had falling. _Please don't let him be dead!_ She thought as she reached his fallen form. His eyes were closed but as she leaned over him they opened and locked with her own. Theoden blinked as though he thought he might be seeing things, slowly his hand rose and brushed her face.

"I know your face," he said quietly, Eowyn smiled at him.

"Eowyn," he smile broadened, he was not lost. "My eyes darken," she said watching her. _No!_ she would not let him die, she couldn't.

"No, I'm going to save you," she said.

He smiled up at her, "You already did," _No..._ "Eowyn, my body's broken," he paused, "You have to let me go," Eowyn felt tears begin to wail up in her eyes; _she couldn't save him...he was going to die._ "I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed."

He looked off towards the heavens, before turning his gaze back to Eowyn. "Eowyn..." he choked out before going still.

Eowyn sat there in a shock for a few moments watching his still form. Tears began to fall from her eyes and Eowyn sobbed onto his chest.

Something cold passed through Eowyn causing her head to shoot up. Watching through blurry eyes she saw many green warriors glide across the field killing all enemies in their path. As they passed and moved into the city Eowyn sat, her mind whirling trying to make sense of what she had just seen.

She felt herself getting dizzy, though the pain from her arm was long numbed. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, her right hand rising to the jewel around her neck. Slowly her eyes opened a sliver, and through the clearing smoke Eowyn could see a figure standing amongst the ended battle; hair blowing in the wind. Eowyn felt her heart warm for an instant before falling into darkness, softness surrounding her.

* * *

Ok well I know that fallowed 90% of the movie but I needed the battle and I didn't want to change it really. So yah that's that. Review. I'll be writing more soon! ( 


	7. Of Paths and Flowers

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the new chapter. We'll see where I decide to go with this.

* * *

Eowyn breathed in, the smell of healing herbs catching in her throat. Sighing she turned into the softness she was surrounded by. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open. This didn't feel like her bed. She quickly shut them again as unexpected sunlight poured in burning them. Using her arms she tried to push herself up but cried out in pain as her left arm gave a jolt of pain at the movement. Eowyns' eyes bolted open, _the battle!_ Looking around the room she was in she could tell it was a healing house. An injured man lay in a bed to her left, _he must be someone of importance_ they were the only ones in this room. Slightly she pushed herself up using her uninjured arm. She breathed in the feel of the sunlight of her face, not that it was that much comfort. She sucked in a breath and felt tears begin to build in her eyes, _Theoden..._ she felt a few tears fall from her eyes before she wiped them away angrily. Now wasn't the time, she had to find out what was going on. She had to find the others, _Merry, Eomer, were they okay?_ _And what about...what about Arwen?_ _That was her she saw before she passed out wasn't it? Where is she? Probably with Aragorn...should she even bother to look for her? Was there really a point to try?_

"I see you're awake finally," A smooth voice of a man came from her left. Eowyn turned in her bed facing the stranger in the bed next to hers.

"I am," she said, watching as the man pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I am Faramir, Cap...I suppose Stuart of Gondor now..." his voice trailed off with a sad tone to it. Eowyn smiled genteelly at him, so that was why he was in here...

"I am Eo..."

"Lady Eowyn, yes I know," he said cutting her off. "Your friends were in here earlier when I was awake." _Her friends!_ Eowyn's spirits brightened a little.

"Yes, they spoke of the great deeds you did on the battle field...Shieldmaiden." He spoke with mirk in his voice. "Did you really slay the lord of the Nazgul?" Eowyn looked down at her lap and then back up at him.

"I did, although my efforts were meaningless," she paused, and Faramirs' face grew serious. "I was still too late...too late to save him..." Eowyn looked down at her hands in shame.

"From what I hear told of Theoden King he was great man of honor, I'm sure he did not think your efforts meaningless. Even from the great hall of kings I'm sure he holds great pride in what you did."

Eowyn looked up at this man before her, he spoke the words as though he knew them to be true. But he was right; she did all she could.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled back at her and nodded in response.

"My lady!" a voice came from the doorway to her right. Eowyn turned in time to see a head of curly hair before small arms attempted to wrap themselves around her body.

"Merry!" she cried out, happiness filling her. He was safe at least. Awkwardly he withdrew, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Forgive me, I'm just so happy you're awake." Eowyn smiled.

"As am I," she winced a little at the pain in her arm, "Although this arm does pain me a little," Merry frowned at that but then turned around rather quickly.

"Oi! Pippin! Where'd you go?" Before Eowyns' eyes another small curly headed hobbit appeared at the door. In his hand was clasped a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Come here Pip, and give me those before you drop all the pedals." Shyly Pippin entered and Merry snatched the flowers from his hands. He turned back to Eowyn who had an amused look of her face. Merry smiled and held out the flowers to her, Eowyn smiled and took them in her good hand,

"Thank you Merry," she said inhaling their scent. "They smell lovely." She looked to the table beside her bed, seeing there were wilting flowers already sitting in jar she reached over and put the new ones in and removed the dying ones. She then sat back and looked at the two young hobbits,

"It is nice to see you again Pippin she said to young hobbit standing behind Merry.

"Thank you My Lady, I'm glad your feeling better," Her smile dropped a little; she wasn't feeling that much better. But she sat there and listened as Merry explained everything he remembered about the battle and afterwards with Pippin inserting little comments now and then, Eowyn just smiled and nodded not really listening. Infact it wasn't until Merry had begun explaining what had happened after Eowyn had passed out that Eowyn jolted back to reality.

"And then Arwen rode up to where you had fallen..."

"Arwen?" Eowyn interrupted. Merry nodded,

"yes, Lady Arwen along with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had arrived just after you passed out. I don't really remember what happened after that, I passed out myself for a short while when some orc fell on top of me. Wasn't till Pip here found me that I came to again." But Eowyn wasn't really listening anymore, _Arwen found her...Arwen was okay..._suddenly a thought went through Eowyns mind and her rose to her chest but the jewel that should have been lying there was gone! Inside Eowyn began to panic, _had she lost of the battlefield? Did someone take it?_ Oh she prayed she hadn't lost it. It was only tat she realized Merry had still been talking.

"I'm sorry Merry what was it you said?" Merry smiled obviously thinking she was just tired.

"I was just saying that me and Pippin wanted to see you before we leave this afternoon." Eowyn blinked,

"Leave?" she asked confused. _Where could they be going?_

"Yes..." he hesitated, "We're all riding to the black gate, to draw out Saurons armies. Aragorn says it is merely a diversion to keep Saurons eye fixed on us and not on Frodo and Sam who move through Mordor."

Eowyn breathed in, they were all leaving to die; this was a fool's errand they're not enough of them left to make even a dent in the army of thousands. Most if not all would not be coming back from this. And they were going to leave her here! Eowyn opened her mouth to speak but Merry saw it coming.

"Lady Eowyn you know you are too weak to fight, that arm of yours is far from healed, and besides that you brother and Aragorn have had guards posted outside this room, you would not get far without them seeing you."

Eowyn smiled devilishly,

"You think I could not outwit a couple of guards?" Merry smiled,

"I know you could, but you are injured. This is one fight you cannot be in." Merry moved forward and took her hand,

"Please my lady I do not wish to see you get hurt again," Eowyn smiled sadly at him and nodded. She would play along for now.

"Well we should be going everyone will want to know you're awake." Eowyn nodded. Merry gave her a sad look before pushing Pippin out the door and leaving himself.

Eowyn sighed and was silent for a few minutes. If they were all going then Arwen might be going too...she had to find her. Making up her mind Eowyn pushed back her covers and stepped onto the cold floor.

"I don't think you'll get very far dressed like that," the voice of Faramir caused her to jump. She did not know he was awake. Looking down at herself she had to agree. All she wore was a large tunic, obviously meant for a large man. She looked up and smiled at him,

"What do you propose then?" she asked him, "It does not look like they've brought me any clothing." He nodded and stood up himself, though not without wincing a little as one of hands rose to his side.

"I don't think you should be moving around too much," she said noticing his pain. He gave her a look from under his shaggy brown hair.

"Neither should you, but if you insist then at least let me help you," Eowyn hesitated before nodding not sure what he had in mind.

A few minutes later Faramirs' voice called out to the guards.

"I am tired of sitting around here, I am going for a walk," One of the guards entered the room to see Faramir pulling a cloak on.

"Are you sure sir?" the guard asked looking from him to the sleeping Eowyn.

"Yes," he said with hushed tone and put a finger to his mouth and pointed to Eowyn. The guard nodded and backed away out of the room.

Once he had left Eowyn pulled away her covers, she bore a spare outfit of Faramirs, quickly she pulled her hair back and took the cloak from Faramirs hands. She looked at him and mouthed thank you before pulling the cloaks' hood over her head, she then turned and opened the door to the room. The two guards stood on either side of the entrance. Eowyn kept her head down and nodded to them as she passed and walked down the hallway. Once she was out of site she turned to find a stairway the lead to the upper floors.

Luckily Faramir knew where the Kings chambers would be, and told her exactly how to get there. Eowyn just hoped that Arwen would be there. After moving down the long hallway Eowyn came to a set of heavy looking grand doors. Well this certainly looked like it. Eowyn breathed in and hesitantly lifted her hand and knocked. Silently she waited but after a few minutes still no reply came. Sighing she reached for the door handle, and slowly turned it. It was unlocked! The sound of footsteps coming from further down the hall alerted her; quickly Eowyn entered the room and closed the door behind her.  
The room was dark, save for the dying fire in the heart of the room. She pulled the hood from her head and looked around. No one was there, and abruptly Eowyn wondered if she'd gotten the right room. She had to look for some signs that it was in fact Arwen and Aragorns room. There weren't many personal objects laying about the room. A few garments of clothing that could belong to anyone were lying on a chair and in the cabinet. A fancy silver hand mirror lay on the dresser, with a larger one above it. Then Eowyn noticed something in the back corner of the room. Walking over to it she saw that it was a sword, and not just any sword, _it was her sword!_ _What in Middle Earth was going on? _But then she looked to the left of her sword to see a fancy elven blade curved and decorated. This she recognized as well. Well at least she had gotten the right room, although she would have to inquire what her sword was doing there later.

Sighing she walked over to the bed and sat down, it didn't look like they were returning any time soon. But if she was going to battle she had to retrieve her sword first! So she would simply wait here until she came to claim it! Eowyn caught herself yawning and slapped her hand over her mouth. Now was not a time to sleep, although it would almost certainly be a little while before anyone came back. Yawning again Eowyn decided it would hurt to have a tiny rest while she waited, and the blankets were so very soft. Lying down she snuggled into the softness around her and swiftly felt her mind fading into darkness.  
Eowyn awoke to feel warm around her and the sound of the crackling fire. She slowly felt her mind awakening but did not yet open her eyes. She could hear the most beautiful singing; although it sounded so distant Eowyn was sure it was coming from the room. _Where was the beautiful sound coming from?_ She couldn't understand the words but they seemed to touch her heart anyway.

Little by little Eowyns' eyes began to open, her head inclined towards the beautiful sound. Her vision was then filled with the sight of the dark elven beauty sitting at the dresser mirror. Her long locks hung loose cascading down her back and she wore a simple flowing white gown making it seem as though she may be glowing. The beautiful singing was emanating from her pale lips. Her bright eyes were closed in concentration as the elvish words flowed from her as though on the wind itself.

Eowyn moved to sit up and found herself constricted by the top coverlet she had not dawned. Smiling she realized that Arwen must have pulled it around her, having found her asleep on top the soft mattress. Not taking her eyes from the enchanting woman Eowyn was careful not to move her arm too much.

Arwens' singing slowed and then faded from her lips. Her bright eyes opened and locked with Eowyns' through the reflection of the mirror. Eowyn breathed in, _what should she say?_

"That was beautiful," the words flowed from her mouth before she had time to think them through. Arwen smiled a sad smile,

"Do you know any of the words of my people?" she asked softly. Eowyn had to admit she didn't know any of them, but it touched her all the same.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. What was it you sang of?" Eowyn asked curiously. Arwen turned around in her chair so she faced Eowyn,

"It was the tale of Luthien an Elven maid who gave up her immortality for the love of a mortal man Beren," Eowyn sighed at the resemblance.

"What happened to her?" Eowyn asked quietly.

"She died," Arwen said and lowered her eyes to her hands. Eowyn felt a determined anger fill her; _she would not let that happen!_ Even it meant her own life she would protect this woman with her dying breath. Eowyn rose and kneeled infront of Arwen, tentatively she placed her hand on top of Arwens. Arwens' eyes rose to meet her own and Eowyn knew she was not planning to return from this battle.

A couple tears fell from Arwens blue depths and Eowyn found herself reaching up to brush them away, but as her hand rose Arwen grasped Eowyns' wrist with her hand. Her grip was firm and Eowyn found herself looking into confused and angry eyes.

Without warning Eowyn found herself tugged forward and soft lips connected with her own. Slowly the grip on her wrist loosened and Eowyn raised her hand to caress the lady's face and deepen the kiss. Arwen moved them into a standing position, but the movement caused Eowyn to pull away. Breathing heavily she tried to make sense of what was happening,

"I thought..." she started but Arwen raised her hand to Eowyns' lips silencing her.

"If I'm to die this day, I wish...I wish to experience what my heart desires..." Eowyn breathed in. _Desire, yes she understood what she meant._ Her own heart longed for the gentle touch of this woman but it also longed for so much more.

"I will go with you," Eowyn spoke before she even formed the thought. But Arwen just shook her head,

"No Eowyn, you must stay here, another path is opening before you, if I return you must forget about me...we must be nothing more than friends..." Her voice was firm but Eowyn could here the under toning emotions hidden in the words. Eowyn shook her head; she would not belittle her feelings. She would not leave this elven woman to slowly sink into an everlasting sadness. Against her will Eowyn felt tears forming in her eyes; _she would not loose anyone else!_ _She could not!_ Arwen moved forward embracing Eowyn, hands wrapped in her golden hair.

"Shhh, we still have a couple of hours before I must go. Let us not dwell on things to come."

Eowyn pulled away from the embrace and looked into her eyes. Arwen smiled and took Eowyns' hand in her own. Silently she led Eowyn to the foot of bed and together they sat side by side gazing into eachother's eyes.

Dreamily Arwen stood and undid the claps of her dress, Eowyn suppressed a gasp as the garment fell to the cold floor. Her mouth had gone dry, she had never beheld such beauty, she knew neither what to say nor do. Arwen smiled sweetly and reached down to carefully remove the tunic Eowyn was wearing.

"Interesting clothing you are wearing," she said mirk in her voice. Eowyn blushed remembering that she was still clothed in Faramirs' spare tunic and trousers. Her blush soon deepened as the garment was removed and she felt the cool air against her skin.

"My Lady...I do not know wh..." Arwen fingers rested against Eowyns' lips and she smiled. Leaning down Arwen captured Eowyns' lips with her own and two fell onto the soft sheets. Eowyn shivered as she felt the cool air reach the rest of her body, but it was soon replaced by the warmth and softness of Arwens' caress. Eowyns' mind was a haze of pleasure and love, and somewhere during the soft touches and loving words Eowyn heard herself cry out.

"I love you"

Eowyns' mind began to clear and she felt sleep fading away, as her eyes opened everything that had happening that morning flowed back to her. She closed her eyes again smiling to herself, and snuggled into the soft coverings. _Something was missing_...Eowyns' eyes snapped open and she looked wildly around the room, Arwen wasn't there...then Eowyn felt a cool sensation coming from her hand. Swallowing she opened her clasped hand to see the Evenstar necklace.

"No..."

* * *

And that folks is this crappy chapter lol I dunno what do you guys think? I prolly messed some stuff up. Let me know if u see any mistakes. And of course what you thought of it. More to come! 


	8. Of Guilt and Sleeping Beauties

Welcome to chapter 8 lol. Thanks to my reviews! You inspire me to keep writing! Also I changed a few details around and so on, you know how these things work. LoL And I'm glad to know you didn't think the last chapter was crappy. Now that I re-read it I like how it turned out. Thanks!

* * *

Springing from the soft sheets Eowyn looked around the room for the clothing she had lost earlier. _Curses! She took them!_ The only garment within her reach was a simple black gown. Well no dress was going to keep her from riding off to battle after her love. Pulling the gown on Eowyn walked to the corner where she had seen her sword earlier but the blade was no longer there. She would just have to find the armory then, she could find some sort of armor to put over the dress as well.  
Just as her luck would have it, on her way to the armory she turned a wrong corner and ran smack into someone. 

"Ooof...why don't you watch where you're...Faramir..."

The Stuart Faramir stood infront of a very disheveled looking Eowyn.

"I'm sorry my lady, next time you come dashing around a corner I'll be sure to move aside."

_Was it only around her or was he always so jesting with everyone?_ Whichever it was Eowyn was getting sick of it, and she had no time to deal with him at the moment.

"I'm sorry Lord Faramir, I am in a hurry and..."

Faramir smiled at her, "Yes I can see that, and I don't pretend to not know why. But if it's the armory you are looking for it is in the other direction. Come I'll show you."

Eowyn sighed at her mistake. But instead of arguing with him she decided to just fallow him. They rounded a few more corners and went down a small stairway they came to a large wooden door.

"Here we are," Faramir announced and lead her into the small room.

Eowyn looked around at the display of swords and shields to her left. To her right were a few pieces of armor and chain mail that were left over. Eowyn walked over to the chain mail and picked one up that looked about her size. Quickly she slipped it over her dress, being careful of her arm. Then she suddenly realized that he arm felt a lot better. She could move it with little pain._ Good_ she thought.

"That dress might trip you up a bit," Faramir pointed out.

Eowyn looked down at the length of the dress, he was right, but she couldn't find something else now. Grabbing a near by sword Eowyn held the bottom of the dress with her now not pained hand and sliced it along the hem. Dropping the sword Eowyn pulled the rest of the material of so it was short enough that she wouldn't trip over it. The dress now flowed to just below her calf, it would have to do. The sleeves she could manage, they weren't too long. Eowyn looked up at the gondorian armor, sure it was grand enough, but she missed her Rohirrim garb. Sighing she grabbed the smallest one she could find and placed it over the chain mail. Her head snapped up when she heard a chuckle come from Faramir. _How can he be laughing?_ Eowyn glared at him.

"I am sorry my lady, but you do look ridiculous in that." Eowyns' glare only intensified. Any words he was going to say next were cut short by a blade resting against his throat. Eowyn stood with a sword in her outstretched hand, pointed at the Gondorian Stuart. Swiftly Faramirs' grin vanished. He swallowed and slowly raised his hands in defeat.

"Forgive me" he spoke honestly. "Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

Eowyn lowered her sword and sheathed it in the belt now attached around her waist. Hurriedly she grabbed a helmet from the few along the floor and placed it over her golden locks. Eowyn looked up to see Faramir staring at her. _What was it now?_

"What?" she asked with a sharp tone.

Faramir seemed to snap out of whatever his thoughts had been,"It just struck me how brave you must be to do this,"

Eowyns' gaze softened.

"Tis not bravery that makes me do what I do," Faramir looked at her curiously.

"Then what does my lady?" he asked.

Eowyns' arm reached up to touch the jewel hidden beneath her armor.

"Love" Faramir said nothing but had a sad look in his eyes. Eowyn sighed and walked past him to the stables. After preparing a horse she rode out of the castle and turned towards Mordor.

The smoke rose thick long before Eowyn even reached the battle. The black clouds hung high in the air, leading her to their smoky depths. As Eowyn rode up the last hill before the gates of Mordor she gasped. Pulling her horse into a halt, she looked upon an unbelievable site. The handful of Rohan and Gondor soldiers stood fighting to their doom, huddled together and surrounded by thousands of orcs from every angle. Eowyn removed her helmet and let it drop to the ground. Terror began to fill her as she watched the battle unfold, unable to make out the people she so needed to find. Pulling her sword from its' sheath Eowyn gave a great cry and pulled on the reins causing her horse to rear. With a swift kick with her feet the horse bolted them down the hill and towards the battle.

As Eowyn neared the battle a great shadow cast itself over her and a horrifying screech could be heard from above. _Nazgul!_ Eowyn thought, a moment before she felt something large bash into her, Eowyn flew away from her horse and landed hard on her injured arm right at the edge of battle.

Turning quickly Eowyn spring to her feet, sword still in hand and faced the large beast infront of her; these she knew how to deal with. But as she stood facing the beast another screech was heard from above, and the Nazgul took one more look at her before flying back into the air. Eowyn looked around to see all the Nazgul flying back towards Mordor..._what was happening? _

Holding her sword tightly Eowyn ran swiftly into the outer layer of orcs...she had to reach the center. Eowyn spun and cut down an orc to her left and then quickly ducking a blow pierced the gut of another. After fighting her way through Eowyn realized she had reached her companions. Smiling at her success she slashed her sword upwards bringing another foul beast down. Eowyn continued to fight her way through the orcs that came at her, to either side she could see most of her friends, and was glad to know that they were alive. Eowyn turned; her hair flying and tripped an orc before bringing her sword down into the things gut. Eowyn backed up and felt herself come into contact with something; spinning quickly with her sword swinging Eowyn was startled to have her hit blocked by the sword of another. And standing before her eyes wide was none-other than Arwen herself.

"Eowyn..." Arwen breathed out, then her eyes widened more, "Duck!" she yelled, before Eowyn could think of it she was on the ground and felt Arwens' blade swing above her and come into contact with the head of an orc. Looking behind her Eowyn watched as the head of the orc fell to the ground quickly fallowed by its body. Arwen held out her hand to Eowyn who graciously accepted it. Before she had time to say another word though she had to turn and block an orc coming her way. Slashing upwards she brought it down and then moved on to another and another. Chancing a glace behind her she saw Arwen doing the same. _This was hopeless, there are too many of them! _

"Aragorn!"

Eowyn whirled around hearing Arwen yell out his name. Turning to where she was making her way to Eowyn could see Aragorn was in trouble, a large Troll had him pinned on the ground. Eowyn ducked and gutted an orc in her way and made her way towards Arwen. Behind Arwen an orc approached its' blade held ready to strike. Eowyn felt a momentary panic and pushed and slashed her way through the beasts around her.

"Arwen! Look out!"

Arwen spun around too late. Eowyn pulled her blade from the foul creatures belly, standing between Arwen and her would be destructor. Breathing in a sharp breath Eowyn felt the warm trickle of blood flow from a wound in her stomach. Eowyn somehow managed to turn so she was facing Arwen, her sword clattered to the ground. Arwens' wide eyes were full of tears and her face was a mask of terror. All of the sudden a profound bang was heard and the surrounding orcs began to scatter. Both Eowyn and Arwen turned towards Mordor. _The Great Eye of Sauron was falling! They had done it! Frodo had done it!_

Eowyn felt a wave of dizziness hit her,

"Arwen..." she choked out before falling; Arwen caught her and lowered her safely to the ground. Eowyn whimpered as they hit the ground and held onto Arwens arm hat was wrapped around her.

"Shh, it'll be alright. It's over..." she heard Arwen whisper into her ear. Holding onto the warmth around her, Eowyn felt herself slipping into darkness. Forcing her eyes open she heard Arwen yelling for the others,

"Arwen..." She had to make sure she knew. Arwen looked down and met Eowyns' eyes.

"Yes, I'm here, I won't leave you," Eowyn forced a smile through her pain,

"Arwen..." she said again, she could the footfalls of the others approaching.

" "Eowyn!"

_Eomer is coming._ Eowyn reached up with her hand and let it brush a tear away from Arwens' cheek.

"Arwen...I..." But what she wanted to say was lost as she felt herself pass into darkness.

"Eowyn!"

Her name was cried out by that heavenly voice as the world faded from her site.  
_ Pain..._that was her first conscious thought. She was injured...how had she gotten hurt? _Arwen..._Eowyns' eyes snapped open and she bolted upwards.

"Valor!" she cried out as a jolt of pain went through her, wincing she lowered herself back down so she was lying on the soft sheets. Suddenly feeling very cold she pulled the sheets tightly around herself. Something cold and wet being placed on her forehead caused her to jump and look to her right. Faramir stood next to her. A basin of water stood on the table next to her bed, he had placed a cold cloth on her head..._why?_

"Welcome back," he said.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off before she could utter one word.

"Shh you have a fever,"

Eowyn sighed and closed her eyes.

"You really did a number on yourself this time." _Why was he watching over her? Shouldn't there be a nurse or...or..._

"Arwen!"

Eowyns' eyes opened and she tried to sit up again but found herself restricted by Faramirs' hand.

"Shh lay down," he said as he pushed her back down.

"Where is Arwen? Is she okay?" Faramir smiled as he placed the cold cloth back onto her forehead.

"Arwen, has been ordered by her King to get some sleep. And it was only after I agreed to watch you for a few hours that she reluctantly agreed." Eowyns' face relaxed, _she was okay._

"As you are awake, I should probably go and wake her." He stood from his crouching position,

"No!" Eowyn heard herself exclaim, lowering her voice she spoke again,

"No, let her sleep," Faramir watched her for a moment and then nodded.

"As you wish, now get some sleep." Eowyn smiled lightly and closed her eyes.  
When next she opened her eyes darkness filled the room. Moonlight cast its shadow across the room bathing her in its silver glow. Eowyn sat up without ease, wincing as she did. She had been very foolish, but at least Arwen was unharmed. Glancing around the silver glowing room Eowyn noticed a chair was set up in the far shadowy corner of the room. And if her eyes were not mistaken there was a figure sleeping upon it. Eowyn sucked in a breath; it was Arwen. She could just make out her otherworldly figure through the darkness.

_Is she asleep?_ Eowyn wondered.

Suddenly a gust of wind caused the curtains to flow out from their resting spots, and the glowing moon cast it's light of the darkened corner. Eowyn suppressed a gasp; she was infact asleep, and so very beautiful.

Eowyn pulled back her covers and placed her feet upon the cool floor. Looking down at herself she was glad to see that this time they had at least dressed her in a under-dress and not some oversized tunic. Though she could make out the bulge in the garment where the bandages were wrapped across her stomach. Holding a hand over her stomach Eowyn pushed herself into a standing position.

Looking to the corner she felt her feet begin to move towards the sleeping beauty. She stopped just infront of her, breathless Eowyn reached out with her hand to brush away some hair that had fallen into the she-elfs' face. As her fingers brushed the silken-soft skin Eowyn felt something wet on her fingers, pulling them away she looked down at them. _She's been crying..._

"She blames herself for what happened to you,"

Eowyn almost jumped out of her skin and turned quickly towards the door. Aragorn stood just beside the bed, a hand resting on the post.

"She hasn't slept right in days," he said moving closer.

Eowyn walked towards him but suddenly felt a wave of dizziness pass through her, as she began to fall Aragorn reached out and caught her.

"Easy," he said holding her up. "Come on back to bed," he said helping her walk back to the soft mattress. Sitting down on the bed Eowyn suddenly felt very tired again. Aragorn sat down beside her, and all was silent for a few moments before Eowyn broke it.

"It was my fault this happened. I don't want her blaming herself. I should have listened." Aragorn looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"No, if you had not come Arwen could be dead now. I...I want to thank you for what you did for her. You're really the only true friend she has." Eowyn looked down at her hands. She felt so guilty, what was she going to do? Aragorn smiled and stood.

"Well I should be heading off to bed. Goodnight Eowyn," Eowyn glanced up at him and nodded.

"Goodnight Lord Aragorn," Eowyn whispered back.

Eowyn watched as Aragorn walked over to where Arwen slept, bending down he placed a soft kiss upon her head. He stood there for a moment before turning and walking to the door. Glancing back he nodded again to Eowyn. She forced a smile as she watched him leave. Lying back down she could feel sleep approaching once again. Keeping her eyes locked on Arwen as long as possible sleep slowly took her.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short, I think I'll start making my chapters longer if you guys want me to? Do you? LoL Well let me know, and of course review!!! 


	9. Of Gardens and Quarrels

All right well here's the next chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking where I'm going with this! Thank you!!

* * *

For the next couple days Eowyn spent the time talking with random people who came to visit her. Eomer came on the day after her conversation with Aragorn, they spent the day talking and reminiscing on past events, he wasn't thrilled with her fallowing them to battle once again, but he knew that he could do nothing once she had set her mind to something. Arwen had been gone that morning when Eowyn had woken which saddened her. The day after that Merry came by with Pippin, and Eowyn was about to greet them when two hobbits she had not met before came in behind them. Eowyn learned that these were the infamous Frodo and Sam she had heard so much about. These were the ones who had saved them all, she could tell immediately who Frodo was, well of course Merry had described them both vividly but the ex- ring-bearer had this look of weariness the other didn't, of course they both looked worn but she could tell that there was still a heavy weight on the poor hobbit even though the ring was gone. She spent that day chatting with the hobbits pleasantly, listening to their stories and tales. By the end of that second day she was longing to stretch her legs, a nurse came in to change her bandages ever so often but it didn't pain her as much and wound seemed to be healing. On the third day she got her chance, even though it was not how she would have liked it.  
After waking early on the third day Eowyn was graced with a visit by Lord Faramir. He spoke of how he had been speaking with her brother and had learned that she had been stuck in this room for days. 

"Would you care to accompany me on a walk in the gardens?" he asked. Eowyn smiled at him, she did need to stretch her legs that was sure enough.

"I am in need of a break from this dreary room."

She said glancing around at the empty room. Looking back up at him she smiled and said, "I'd love to, I'll just be a moment."

She could finally change into something other then the old gown she'd been wearing. Putting on an elegant forest green gown her brother had left for her Eowyn exited the room to greet Faramir.

"My Lady, you look stunning." He said in his calm voice.

Eowyn blushed at the compliment, she knew it was a lie, she looked horrid with sickness but as she was feeling better she wanted some air and this was her only chance to get passed the guards. He held out his arm to her but she politely refused, content to walk beside him.  
After turning down a few corridors Eowyn did not recognize (but kept in note of the path) they emerged from a great oak door into the most beautiful garden Eowyn had ever seen. Lilies were spread along the stone pathways, and great bushes of different colored roses were spread throughout the garden. Beautiful drooping willow trees lined parts of the paths with their feathery branches. As they walked down one of the many paths Eowyn could hear that somewhere there was a stream trickling down some rocks. Eowyn was too stunned by the beauty of it all to say anything, and Faramir seemed content in the silence. A thought caused Eowyn to snap out of her reverie.

"Lord Faramir, "she said softly.

He turned towards her and they paused in their walking, "whose garden is this, that it stuns me with its beauty?" Faramir started walking again so Eowyn fallowed.

"At one time...it was my brothers and mine. Now..." he paused in his speech and Eowyn felt a sadness for him. "It is just mine now,"

Eowyn turned away from him and she imagined what it must have been like to loose a brother. She felt her heart break at the thought of it, but she still had Eomer so she should not think of such sad things. They stopped at a bench and sat on smooth stone. Eowyn sighed and noted how sad Faramir now looked.

"I am sorry, you must have been very close to your brother." She said.

Faramir looked down at the ground before turning his gaze towards Eowyn, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Close...yes Boromir and I were as close as we could be," Eowyn watched him for a moment; it was as if there was some hidden meaning in that statement. But whatever it was she could not figure out, sighing she gave him a smile of her own before turning away and falling into silence. The two stayed that way for many moments before Faramir finally broke the stillness,

"Will you and your brother be staying for a while after the wedding?" he asked, his tone now happier. Eowyn turned sharply towards him,

"Wedding?" she asked, her body now filling with panic.

He nodded, "Yes, Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen are to be wed at Lord Aragorns' coronation." He paused for a moment seeing the distress etched on her face, "Did you not know?"

Eowyn breathed in trying to keep calm, _she knew this was coming... but a part of her had she just accept this? Move on? Forget what was...is in her heart? _

"My Lady?" Faramirs voice cut through her thoughts, She turned to him and forgot for a moment what it was he wanted an answer to.

"No...no I did not," she said putting on her best fake smile. "That is wonderful news," she said, her fist clenched at her side.

Eowyn inhaled trying to calm herself but found herself standing the next moment with a confused Faramir looking up at her. Calming her voice she quickly blurted out a quick

"Excuses me Lord Faramir," she turned to leave but found Faramir standing a moment later beside her,

"Let me walk you..."

"No, Thank you Faramir, the garden is lovely and the fresh air has done me wonders."

She then walked as quickly as she could through the paths of the garden until she came to the great door once again. She breathed in trying to calm her nerves before re-entering the castle; reaching up brush away stray tears she was surprised to find there were none. Her eyes had dried up it seemed, but she would not give in yet. No she would not deny what her heart told her.  
Running throughout the corridors Eowyn found the armory once again, grabbing a sword she ran from the white city, stopping at the forest line near the city she collapsed on the ground the sword digging into the dirt. With a sudden great cry Eowyn stood and swung the sword into the nearest tree. Pulling away she slashed at it again and again, she hacked at the thing until her arms were tried and she could feel the weight of everything pushing her down. Falling to her knees she let out a sob she did not know she still had in her. Still no tears came though, looking back at the unsuspecting tree she saw that she had barely left a dent in the strong bark. She felt useless again, if she could not even make a mark in a simple tree how could ever hope to convince Arwen to not go through with this marriage? She sighed and rested her forehead against the hilt of the blade dug into the ground. It was all so hopeless..._No! I will not give in!_ Her mind screamed at her.

"Whatever the tree has done to deserve such punishment must have been dreadful,"

Eowyns' head snapped up and she looked around for the source of the voice. She'd know that soft female voice anywhere, but where was she? Standing from her kneeing position Eowyn whirled around looking wildly everywhere, maybe she had imagined the voice. Just then she heard a distinct snap from above her. Looking up Eowyn saw Arwen sitting on a high tree branch of the tree she'd been hacking at. She was smiled down at her but another distinct snap and the wobbling of the branch caused her smile to fade quickly.

"Oh my..." Arwen whispered.

The next moment the branch along with Arwen had fallen from the tree, the branch landed with a thud a few feet away. While Arwen landed conveniently right on top of Eowyn causing them both to tumble to the ground.  
Hitting the ground hard Eowyn found her air constricted by the soft yet firm body of Arwen. Arwen shifted holding herself up with her hands, Eowyn looked up at the woman above her.

"Arwen, are you all right?" she asked. Arwen seemed unable to speak.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Eowyn was finding it hard to breathe, although now it was because she could feel Arwens body pressed firmly against her own. Arwen looked into Eowyns eyes and spoke softly,

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Eowyn could say nothing but nodded. Eowyn couldn't stand it, this was too close and too much, leaning in she genteelly captured Arwens lips with her own. For a moment it seemed that Arwen may pull away but she relaxed into the kiss. Eowyns arms wrapped around Arwens body and her hands traveled up the lady's back. Abruptly Arwen pulled away and practically jumped to her feet.

"Stop this!" Arwen exclaimed. "I am to be married to Aragorn..." Eowyn lay there dazed for a moment before soaring to her feet, anger flaring in her veins.

"Stop this!?" Eowyn repeated back.

"STOP THIS!?" she yelled.

Eowyn marched towards her and forcefully grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"What do you want me to stop?" she questioned loudly.

"Stop loving you? Because I'm sorry but that's something I just cannot do," Arwens' eyes had tears in them but she said nothing.

"I will not watch you throw your life away! I cannot!" Eowyn was wild with rage and sorrow. This was all so wrong.

"Arwen!" she said, desperately shaking her once more.

"I love him," she said, her eyes closed.

Eowyn let go of her arms, "You do not! You may love a memory of him but not the man he is now."

Eowyn spoke, lowering her tone as she finished. Arwens eyes opened and she looked Eowyn in the eyes.

"You presume to know my heart but you do not! Just because you have some feelings does not mean they are returned!"

Eowyn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They are!" she said.

"You've said so yourself..." Arwen backed away little by little.

"Think!" she snapped, "Have I ever said those words? Do you recall me saying them?"

Eowyn stood in disbelief._ It didn't matter, Arwen loved her, she knew it! She could feel it in ever fiber of her bones!_ But now that she thought back, she realized those words were never given to her. _Could it be true? Then what was all of this?_ She felt as though her very soul was being crushed with those words.

"You...I..." but Eowyn knew not what to say.

Arwen face softened and looked almost regretful. Stepping forward Arwen placed a hand on Eowyns cheek, "I'm Sorry Eowyn but I cannot give you what you seek,"

Eowyn closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Arwens hand on her cheek. Eowyns' eyes snapped open and she pushed Arwens hand away and backed up a few paces.

"So what was all of this?" she snapped.

"What was I?" she asked stepping forward again. "Just some bed warmer to use and discard till you found your old one appealing again?"

Eowyn was yelling now and did not care if anyone heard her.

"Did you ever have feelings for me at all?" she shrieked.

Arwen raised her hand and brought it down hard onto Eowyns' cheek. The profound smack echoed into the trees and caused a few birds to take off into flight. Eowyn slowly raised a hand to her cheek, and stared in disbelief at the woman infront of her. Arwen was almost shaking with anger and eyes fiery and wild.

"Don't you dare be-little my feelings!" Eowyns' mind was spinning, _how could she keep changing her mind every few minutes? She couldn't keep up this spiral of emotions_. Arwens' gaze remained the same but something flickered in them indicating that she'd realized her mistake. But her face remained stern and she looked away from Eowyn.

"You should leave..." she said, her eyes downcast.

Eowyn waited for the lady's eyes to rise again feeling the sting on her cheek and in her heart She met her gaze and Eowyn took a step backwards and gave a small bow.

"As you wish" she turned and picked up her sword.

"My Queen," she added.

Casually Eowyn walked back to the city, her gaze fixed on nothing yet everything at the same time. Lost in her own thoughts of what to do she concluded one thing, She would leave before the wedding, she'd made her decision.  
Storming into the great hall, Eowyn scanned the crowds for her brother. Catching sight of him talking with Aragorn on the far corner she made her way through the bodies of people.

"Ah Eowyn!" her brother exclaimed as she approached.

"There you are. Lord Aragorn and I were beginning to think you might have stolen his queen away,"

Eowyn's eyes widened. "Beg your pardon?" she asked, hiding her momentary panic from her voice.

"Arwen it seems has done a little disappearing act herself. I have not seen her since early this morning," Aragorn said with slight concern tracing his voice. "I was hoping that the two of you had just gone off somewhere, but as you are here alone I am beginning to fret." He said getting a little fidgety and looking around the room.

Eowyn breathed in and put on her best fake smile. "Then you need not worry My Lord," she said calmly. "I have indeed seen Lady Arwen this afternoon."

Aragorn smiled at this news, relief relaxing him.

"Pray tell then, where has she been hiding?" he asked.

"The last I saw her she was at the forest edge just outside the city. I am sure she will return soon my lord." She reassured him.

As if on cue Arwen entered the hall, her hair now up in a few delicate braids. Her now earth green dress flowed as she made her way to wards the group. The lady smiled lovingly as she met her Kings' stare. Eowyn turned her head to hide her frown.

"Ah my love there you are!" Aragorn said taking her into his arms and kissing her lightly. Eowyn looked up was met with her brothers' gaze. Immediately she tried to cover her frown with a light smile but she knew he'd already noticed it. Looking down she felt his comforting grip on her shoulder before he linked their arms in a quick movement.

"If you'd excuses us My Lord, My Lady," he said towards the couple before them.

Eowyns' head snapped up and she smiled inwardly at her brothers' way of always getting her out of awkward situations. As they began to turn away Eowyn chanced a glace back at the two, Aragorn was looking the opposite way his arm still linked with Arwens whose sad blue eyes were facing away from him and to the marble floor. Eowyn felt a tug on her arm and turned back into pace with her brother. Arwens eyes lifted towards Eowyns' retreating form...

"Isn't that right my love?" Aragorns' voice broke her silent torment. Blinking away tears she turned back to him and put on a smile.

"What was that my lord?"

Cool air blew Eowyns' hair around her as she and Eomer stood on the balcony of the great hall.

"So Eowyn," he said pausing as he leaned his arms onto the edge.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he asked turning to face her.

Eowyn sighed, _could she really explain the real reason? He was her brother. No even he would not understand, no one would. _

"I...I plan to leave tomorrow morning, I will return to Edoras and await your arrival." Still not looking at him she added, "Our people have much to re- build and we have been away too long as it is,"

Now it was Eomers' time to frown.

"Leave? But Eowyn tomorrow is Lord Aragorns' Coronation ceremony, not to mention his and Lady Arwens' Mar-" his words faded from his mouth as something clicked in his head.

"I see." He said quietly. "You leave Because of the wedding do you not?"

Eowyn looked up at him briefly, _damn him for always reading her so well!_ Not saying anything she nodded and looked away once more. Looking over the darkening land of Gondor she sighed. This place was not meant for her, and neither was neither was she that would rule over it. She felt so foolish; no matter how she looked at it she could not find a way for it to work. As much as she loved Arwen she could not stay here. Arwen was right; she should leave.

"Eowyn as much as you may love him you cannot-"

"Tis not Lord Aragorn that I love Eomer," she said without thinking.

Looking up at her brother she noticed he seemed taken aback, he obviously had thought he'd figured it all out. He sighed and placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose,

"I do not understand Eowyn, you say you leave because of the wedding yet you say it is not because of the Lord, what in middle earth could be your reasoning then?" his voice unintentionally rising a little.

"Just leave it Eomer, Tis not important."

He huffed at this. "Well obviously it is! You should see yourself Eowyn!" his voice turning into a yell.

"I said leave it Eomer!" she shrieked back.

"We have never had secrets! Now for all the good of Middle earth tell me wh-"

"BECAUSE TIS THE LADY I LOVE!"

Eowyns' blood pumped loudly in her ears and it was then she realized why the sound was so loud. The great hall had grown silent and standing in the doorway to the balcony was the Lord and Lady: Aragorn and Arwen. Eowyn stood transfixed with fear, looking at nothing else but Arwen she felt the silence beginning to consume her.

* * *

Well there we go, Chapter 9 is finished. What do you think? I changed my plot ideas about 5 times while writing this chapter so this is the result. Reviews give me strength! 


	10. Of Petals and Choices

Chapter 10! I know the last chapter was a little harsh, and I hope I'm not making the characters seem less middle-eathian. I didn't really expect it to go this way either but Arwen and Eowyn decided this was the way they were going to go! So keep reading to find out what's in store for them in the future. And there's a lot to come!

* * *

The silence was deafening. It seemed the entire hall was watching them from the small doorway. Words seemed to be at a loss to everyone involved and Eowyn could feel most if not all eyes on her. How could she have been so foolish to yell out her feelings here? They were all waiting for one of them to say or do something. Eowyn still looked at only Arwen, whose eyes were wondering back and forth between Aragorn and Eowyn. Aragorn was impossible to read, his features playing over different emotions all at once, his gaze staring off into the distance. Eowyn silently wondered if she should say something to break this awful tension...but what could she possibly say to correct this now?

Glancing around Eowyn could feel tears of panic forming in her eyes...what had she done? To her right Eomer stood staring at her with angry confused eyes. Quickly Eowyn turned away from her brothers accusing gaze.

A sudden wave of dizziness caught her and she found herself unable to breathe. Eowyn looked at Arwen silently begging her to say something, but Arwen remained silent. Feeling her knees weaken Eowyn half fell to the ground only to feel Eomers arms instantly supporting her.

"Eowyn..." he said. Lowering her to the cool balcony floor. Eowyn sighed as she felt her mind finally falling into blissful sleep.

Eowyn snuggled into the soft sheets that surrounded her. When had she gone to sleep? She couldn't remember but it didn't matter though. __

_Because tis the lady I love! _

Eowyns eyes snapped open and she bolted upwards in her bed. Breathing heavily she raised a hand to her chest...valor what had she done?

"Eowyn?" a voice from beside her spoke. Eowyn jumped and looked to her right, Eomer sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Eomer," she said, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Eomer sighed and put his face in his hands. "We brought you here after you passed out last night."

Eowyn looked away for a moment. "Last night?" she asked glancing back at him.

He nodded, "Yes, on the balcony..." he seemed unwilling to say more on it. Eowyn turned away, but then something Eomer had said hit her hard.

"Last night!" her head snapped back, "Today's..." Eomer looked at her with sympathetic eyes and nodded.

"We're due at the Coronation in a few hours."

This was it then, she couldn't escape it. She was going to have to watch the women she loves marry another.

"No chance I can leave before then is there?"

He sighed and shook his head. Eowyn forced a smile, "I didn't think so."

There were a few moments of silence before Eomer broke it.

"Eowyn...about what you said..." Eowyn reached out and grabbed his arm silencing him.

"Please...don't"

Eomer sighed and covered her hand with his own against his arm.

"I'll explain I promise...just not now, wait till we get home okay?"

He watched her for a moment before agreeing. "As you wish," he squeezed her hand and than stood. "I'll leave you be, I'll come and collect you before the coronation." Eowyn forced a smile and nodded to her brother as he left the room.

Eowyn breathed in a sigh of relief and slowly managed to pull herself out of bed. Walking over to the wardrobe across from her bed she felt her knees weaken once more. She grabbed the edge on the wardrobe doors causing them to open and herself to fall backwards into the corner of the bed.

"Ow..." she said rubbing the spot on her back where the bed had dug into. "Smooth Eowyn, real smooth..." she mumbled to herself.

Getting to her feet once more she held onto the doors of the wardrobe for support. Looking in she saw a beautiful light yellow gown. _They must have made it for the coronation _she thought.

It was truly elegant, even her headdress was there on top of gown; the crown that symbolized her status. She felt so out of place looking at it all, how could she be this woman they all expected her to be when she felt like she was dying inside? Pulling out the gown she draped the silken fabric over her body. It did feel wonderful against her skin. Striding over to the mirror Eowyn gasped at her reflection. Looking back at her was this strange woman. Dressed in an elegant gown that's colour emphasized her golden waves, her soft blue-green eyes looking sad and trapped.

_A cage...this was a cage...and she was falling into it's trap._ Tears formed in her eyes and with a great cry Eowyn struck the mirror with her fist. A mix of pain and pleasure overcame her as she felt the shards cut into her skin. Pulling away from the mirror she cradled her hurt hand in the other as the blood seeped through her fingers. Lying on the floor against her bed she chanced a look at it, there were no shards in the wound but it was deep.

Grabbing a piece of bedding Eowyn ripped a long strip and wrapped it around her hand securely, she couldn't risk getting blood on this new gown. Binding the wound with the cloth Eowyn looked up at the broken mirror. A few smaller shards lay scattered on the floor by her feet. The mirror had the smash mark of a fist imbedded in it, the web of glass not falling from it's home. Standing Eowyn looked at her reflection again, the broken shards causing her face to look distorted and pieced together. This was how she felt, broken, defeated. Silently she let a single tear fall down her face before angrily wiping it away.

She needed some air. Half running to the door Eowyn opened it and went into the cool hallway. Feeling like she could breathe again Eowyn started down the hall to her left. As she walked she realized that she knew this path. It was one of the halls Faramir had taken her down to reach his garden. Deciding on her plan Eowyn followed what she could remember of the halls to the door outside.

As she reached the final hallway the sound of small footfalls bolting down the hall towards her echoed throughout the walls. Quickly standing aside Eowyn watched as the young Pippin went right past her, not even glancing back.

"Pippin!" the call of Merry, not far behind sounded as well.

Clearly the Took had done something to upset his older cousin. Merry came around the corner and Eowyn expected him to pass right by as well but as he reached where she was standing he skidded to a stop.

"Lady..." He took a deep needed breath, "...Eowyn" he finished, panting for air.

"Merry," she greeted, an honest amused tone to her voice.

"Forgive me Eowyn but I have a cousin I must kill," Eowyn smiled and nodded to him to be on his way.

Merry turned and ran a few steps but stopped and ran back.

"Eowyn..." he said as he approached her again. She kneeled down to his level.

"Yes Merry?" she asked.

He looked like he was struggling with his words; finally he simply leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Please don't leave," he whispered.

He then ran after Pippin down the hallway. Eowyn frowned and stood, how did he know what she'd been thinking? Shaking her head she turned and continued down the hall to the garden door.

Eowyn opened the door and immediately felt comforted as the suns rays warmed her soul. Closing the door behind her Eowyn picked a random path and fallowed it. There was still much of this beautiful garden she had not seen. The peaceful sounds of birds seemed to calm her as she walked throughout the flowers and trees.

The garden was on ground level so just over the high walls she could here the sounds of the wild. She missed the outdoors; even this garden was blocked off from the outside world. She truly had no escape from this prison her heart was building. Finding a small pond somewhere deep in the garden Eowyn seated herself on the soft green grass surrounding it. She lay down in the dewy grass and closed her eyes. She could feel the soft warm breeze and see the flickers on sunlight and shadows from the swaying tree branches. For once in the past weeks she really felt at peace. As usual that peace did not last, Eowyn's brow furrowed as she felt the sun's warm rays blocked. A cool shadow covered her and Eowyn sighed, _who could have found her in here?_

Opening her eyes Eowyn was gifted with the sight of Faramir standing above her.

"Good Afternoon Lady Eowyn," he said offering his hand.

Eowyn ignored his offer and stood herself.

"Good Afternoon Lord Faramir," she replied. Annoyed that her peace was interrupted and also embarrassed since this was his garden. She had no real right to be there. "Forgive me I was seeking solitude, and the outdoors."

Faramir held up his hand and shook his head. "Tis alright Lady Eowyn, you are more than welcome in my garden any time you wish."

She smiled at this and bowed a little. "I thank you," she said.

He smiled back and gestured for her to walk with him. The two were silent as Eowyn fell into step with him.

"I must say Lady I am quite surprised to see you out and about." He paused looking towards her, "after last night that is. I would have thought you'd be trying to leave the moment you awoke." Eowyn looked away.

Had there been anyone who had not heard her little outburst last night?

"I..." she tried to speak but found she did not know what to say.

Faramir stopped and turned to her causing her to halt as well.

"Tis alright Eowyn. I understand how you must feel."

Eowyn suddenly found herself very angry at that statement. How could he possibly know how she felt?

"Forgive me Faramir but I do not believe you have the slightest idea of how I feel; to love another who...Tis forbidden, unnatural. You know nothing of how I feel!"

Something flashed in his eyes and he forcibly grabbed her arms.

"Nothing? I know more than you can understand. I lost my brother! My best friend! And my lover all at once...but no I understand nothing of forbidden love. Nothing of loving another in secret." He lowered his voice, "I know how you feel better than even you may know," he let go of her arms and walked away a few paces.

There were a few moments of silence where Eowyn tried to take in what she had just heard.

"I'm sorry..." she almost whispered.

Perhaps she was not the only one with such pain after all. Faramir turned back to her and led her to a bench.

"No I'm sorry, I had no right t raise my voice at you as I did."

Eowyn shook her head, "You did, t'was my fault, I should not have made assumptions."

Faramir sighed and looked down at his hands. "I have not told a soul about that...we kept it secret...I only wish..." he turned to her but than shook his head and smiled, "Ah but it doesn't matter now does it?"

Leaning over he took her hands in his own. "If I were you, I wouldn't take no for an answer. Even if she can't see it herself she does love you. Don't give up on her." Eowyn stared into his eyes. Did he really mean that? She was marrying Aragorn in a mere hour...Eowyn sighed, _what was she to do?_

Resisting the urge to cry she moved her hands away from Faramirs comforting ones. He frowned and grabbed her right hand blood soaking through the thin fabric covering the wound.

"Your hand..." she quickly jerked it away once more. "What happened to it?"

Eowyn looked away and shook her head, not wanting to share this bit of information. He sighed, and looked back at her.

"I understand," he said.

It was only after a few moments of silence that he spoke again.

"Well I for one need to get ready for the Coronation. I see are already dressed, but some of us are not so prepared."

He gave her a soft smile and offered his hand to her as he stood. Eowyn looked questionably at it for a moment before accepting.

"I hope I will see you there," he said bowing.

Giving her one last look the young Stuart walked away through the garden to the door hidden amongst them.

Walking absent-mindedly through the corridors Eowyn let her thoughts travel over everything Arwen had said. She didn't love her... she loved Aragorn... _"I love him"..."Where does your heart lay now?" ..."I wish to experience what my heart desires"..._She walked on turning a corner. _"Don't you dare be-little my feelings!"..._ A few people went past her, talking amongst themselves. _"I've given my promise. His fate is my fate, that is how it must be"..._Another corner..._ "All emotions, weather good or ill, are for a reason."..._ _"You should leave..." _

Eowyn stopped dead in her tracks. Arwen loved her...she could feel it. She didn't need to say it; she'd said it with so much more, soft touches, and longing eyes. She couldn't let this happen...Maybe Arwen was afraid but she was not!

She would not watch the one she loved throw away her only chance at happiness. Arwen may think she was being strong by doing this but it was going to kill her in the end. And Eowyn was determined to make her realize that.

Looking up she realized she'd somehow made her way to the indoor access to the stables. A horse...yes. But she would need her sword first. Glancing around the surrounding hallways she figured she knew how to get back to her room.

And so she did will only a couple wrong turns. Bursting into her room, she half-jumped out of her skin to Eomer sitting on her bed.

"Eomer!" she said placing a hand on her chest. "Valor! What are you doing in here?" He was dressed in his finest and was not looked at all pleased with her.

"I told you I was coming to collect you for the Coronation, and of course what I find when I get here is an empty room and a broken mirror." He looked down at her hand, "You've hurt your hand," he said trying to grasp it.

Eowyn pulled her hand away, "It's alright, I'm sorry about the mess. I was upset. Please go up the Coronation, I will be there shortly." H

e looked at her doubtfully. "I swear...I will be there," She said leading him to the door. After a moment he nodded and left.

Eowyn bolted around her room, almost immediately she found her sword, _ha! She had it back finally!_ Now the dress she was wearing she decided was much too fancy for what she had planned. Searching the wardrobe once again she found a simple green gown..._that would have to do._ She thought as she quickly changed. Grabbing her sword from the bed Eowyn left the room and started to fallow her path back to the stables.

The sword bobbed up and down in the sheath she had attached to her waist as she ran, she ran and ran and ran right into someone. Luckily before she fell that someone wrapped their arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Legolas let go of Eowyn and she staggered backwards slightly.

"You're in a hurry," he commented.

Eowyn sighed and moved to her left to go around him but he saw it coming and blocked her path. Annoyed she moved the opposite direction but once again she found him in her way. Groaning with frustration Eowyn pulled her sword from its sheath,

"Legolas I am not in the mood to play these games! Now I don't want to hurt you, but by the valor if you do not move I will get past you one way or another!"

A smiled played on Legolas's lips and bowed and stepped aside. Eowyn sheathed her sword and walked forward, as she passed him she distinctly heard him say, "You won't get through to her..."

Eowyn paused and turned back to the elf behind her. His usual happy looking eyes seemed sad. "I have to try" she said and continued down the hall.

Eowyn breathed in a ragged breath and leaned into horses movements as the animal bounded up the outer levels of the city. She could hear clapping and cheers. Aragorn must have been crowned. Eowyn smiled slightly at that; least he'll have some happiness. There were few guards about the city as most were up top enjoying the celebration. She should be enjoying it to, they had won the war. She shook her head as the joyous cries got louder. She had too much to worry about to be up there happy with those people.

The horse bounded up another level, and Eowyn could hear the sounds die down and a single voice rise above them all. Aragorn was singing...beautiful petals fell around her as she reached the final level, but she had no time as to wonder at their creation.

She could Aragorn making his way down the courtyard, towards a party of elves...Legolas was in the lead...and then...Eowyn could see her, her dark waves tied in an extravagant headdress. A flowing lime dress graced her shoulders. She could see Aragorn moving towards her as the crowds parted for them to meet.

Eowyn pulled the horse to a stop and jumped from the great animal. Those around her gasped and attention seemed to focus on her. Eowyn couldn't hold back any longer,

"Arwen!" She yelled.

She saw Arwens back stiffen and was sure the false smile she'd no doubt been wearing had vanished. All eyes were now fixed upon her. That is all but one. Arwen's back remained still and Eowyn took a few steps towards her. The crowds parted for her, probably just curious how this would turn out.

Eowyn was still a good twenty feet away from her by the time Arwen turned her body around. Eowyn gasped as their eyes locked. She only had one chance at this. Closing the distance between them Eowyn pulled out her sword and fell to her knees infront of her. Eowyn held her sword; blade pointed to the ground. Looking up she met the shocked confused eyes of her love.

"Arwen..." she swallowed, and forced her voice to come. "I knee before you now as a woman in desperation. I love you, and despite what you may say, despite all your hurtful words used to push me away, I know you love me too." Eowyn let a little smile trace her lips. "I finally figured it out, all this time you've been so scared, scared to let yourself be happy. You never wanted to hurt anyone and you think it'll be easier to push me away and live a lie. You thought maybe if you hurt me enough I'd stop loving you, I'd give up and leave you to your misery." Tears were streaming down Arwens face as she gazed in mixed horror as Eowyn spoke her deepest thoughts. "I can't do that, I never will. Not even if your choice today leads me away from this place."

Eowyn held back her own tears and put her sword down, and reached for the lady's hands. To her amazement Arwen did not pull away. "And so it comes to this. A choice. A choice you must make, how do you want to live your life?" Eowyn let go of one hand and undid the clasp of the necklace around her neck.

"The truth?" she asked placing the necklace in Arwens other hand.

"Or a lie?" she closed Arwen's hand around the cool metal and let go.

Arwen opened her hand and looked at the jewel in her hand and then back at Eowyn. Eowyn's mind was whirling...this was her last shot; she would do what she must if it was not her chosen. But the panicky thought that Arwen would turn away from her made her weep inside and out. Eowyn sucked in a breath trying to calm the tears that were starting to fall. A shadow came over them but Eowyn did not break her gaze. She needed her to believe.

"Arwen?" The man's voice tried to break the spell.

Arwen slowly turned towards the man standing there, Aragorn. She looked into his eyes for moments before turning back to Eowyn.

Taking a deep breath she reached down and pulled Eowyn to her feet. The brief flash of hope that sparkled in Eowyn's eyes died the moment she looked straight into Arwens.

_Poor Arwen...She's so torn..._ Eowyn thought as she looked into the elf's eyes. Arwen moved forward and embraced Eowyn. Eowyn felt herself sigh at the feel of Arwen's body against her own. Breathing in her scent of flowers and earth Eowyn held tighter, her hands stroking Arwens hair and back soothingly.

She'd made her choice and Eowyn knew it. She could feel the hot tears soaking the shoulder of her dress. Pulling away, Arwen reached for her hand and placed the necklace there once more. She smiled sadly as she closed Eowyns fingers around it.

"Ride shieldmaiden, "She said through her tears. "Ride as you've never ridden before,"

Hesitant for a moment Arwen moved forward and lightly brushed her lips against Eowyns before pulling away once more. The feather light touch sent shocks through Eowyn, and she yearned to not leave her.

"Don't look back," Arwen said backing away.

Eowyn kept eye contact, and she swore she could see Arwen screaming _I love you_ through her eyes.

Breathing in her tears it took all of Eowyn's strength to turn away. Running and bounding onto her horse she kicked him into action. And Eowyn did just what she'd been asked. The wind blowing her hair she rode hard and didn't look back, feeling her heart shatter into millions of pieces and the great white city got farther and farther away.

* * *

Don't hate me!! It's not over!! There's more! LoL Anyways review review review!That's to all who have reviewed so far! I didn't think this story would do half as good as it has. Oh and sorry about any mistakes I'll be fixing them when the story is all finished.


	11. Of Letters and Visitors

Thanks for the reviews for chapter 10! Once again sorry if I freaked anyone out with the whole Faramir/Boromir thing, it just fit the conversation well. And this is a Slash fic! lol, I hope not too many people went Frodo on their fingers at the end of the last chapter...LOL (Our evil planness are working precious) darts eyes around the room "Who said that!?" ...Okay it's late so that explains this authoress's insaneness. Aren't you lucky? Ok I'll stop babbling. On with chapter 11!

* * *

It had been a month since the incident at Minas Tirith. Eowyn had returned to Edoras and had since been keeping herself busy by helping the refugees re-built their homes. Not physically but she helped by sending men to the villages to do it. Eomer had returned a few days after she had, he had not seemed pleased with her but it quickly dissolved and they were on good terms once more. Eowyn now ruled at her brothers' side, because of this her freedom had been even more so restricted then it had previously been. Although Eomer new it was impossible to keep her from doing something she set her mind to, he did lack for trying.

She had done a good job she thought explaining what she thought was best and to Eomer about her and Arwens' relationship, and leaving out a few personal details she felt he did not need to know, brother or not. Of course after her display at Minas Tirith most did not come as much of a surprise to the new king. He had accepted it surprisingly well, although he did suggest that it be kept quiet from the people oh Rohan; such things were not so easily accepted by the general population. So Eowyn kept to quiet, after all who could she tell? She had no friends minus her brother. Any of the friends she had made during the war had gone off to their homes and did not expect she would she them for many a year, if ever again.

Eowyn sighed into her hands as she sat dressed royally in the thrown next to Eomers. King Eomer stood infront of his discussing some matters of the state with a few men, dressed in armor. Eowyn stretched, rolling her head back trying to get the kink out of it. Her mind wondered from the conversation the men were having, a conversation she knew she be paying attention to. _Boredom must be oozing off me by now_ she thought. She really did find these matters tiring

. "Well that is joyous news! Isn't it Eowyn?" Eomer addressed her.

Eowyn snapped back in reality and turned her head to regard her brother, a stunned expression clearly written on her face. _What were they talking about?_ She wondered to herself. _Well Eomer seems happy about it...I should just smile and nod, pretend I know exactly what they're talking about..._

"Yes wonderful news," she said putting on her best smile.

Eomer turned back to the men infront of him,

"Tell them they are most welcome, and we look forward to their arriving in a week."

Eowyn watched confused as the other men, whom she now realized wore Gondor armor bowed and walked off to the exit. Eowyns' mind spun and she tried to piece it together, _Men with Gondor armor...joyous news...looking forward to their arriving in a week...oh no..._ Eowyn looked at her brother panicky, sighing he sat next to her and turned to meet her gaze.

"You didn't have the slightest idea what we were talking about did you?" Eowyn felt he cheeks flush a little and she shook her head. Eomer frowned and looked away for a moment. "I suppose you've figured it out?" Silently Eowyn nodded..._Arwen and Aragorn are coming to Edoras..._ Eomer stood and paced a few steps back and forth.

"I hope you can behave yourself Eowyn," he chanced a glance at her only to see her light eyes glaring intensely at him. "I'm serious," he said, "I don't want another incident like what happened in Minas Tirith... she made her choice" he lowered his voice at the end. "King Elassar is simply coming to discuss some matters of our two kingdoms. Arwen will be with him, as his wife should be. They shaln't be here more than a few days."

Eowyn sat unsure of what to say for a few moments.

"As you wish Eomer," she said quietly and stood.

"Eowyn I mean it..." She turned to him and smiled.

"I promise, there will be no spectacle of my making."

Seeming to accept this Eomer nodded. As she turned to take her leave her smile faded and she walked off to her chambers.

The week passed so quickly Eowyn barely had time to blink. Before she knew it the grand doors opened and King Elassar walked in his arm locked with that of his queen, Arwen. Eowyn quickly took note of the Lady's appearance. She wore deep blue dress, the same colour as her eyes. Eowyn studied her as they approached; those said eyes that once shone with a life Eowyn could never explain seemed now dull and uncaring. Her hair was tied back in a tight plait and no jewellery decorated her body. Eowyn and Eomer stood side by side as the couple came to a halt infront of them. Silently the four bowed to eachother.

"Tis wonderful to see you both again," Eomer spoke. "Please take comfort in our home, we have a great meal planned for this evening."

Aragorn smiled and said his thanks to Eomer. Eowyn watched Arwen intently until her blue orbs raised to meet her own. They stared at one another for what seemed an eternity before Arwen broke their eye contact and turned to her husband.

"I am feeling weary from out journey my lord," she said and then turned to Eomer. "Is there somewhere I may retire until the evening meal?" she asked.

"Of course your chambers are to the left, down the hall and three rooms to the right... Eowyn could sho..."

"Thank you I think I can find it,"

With that she turned and walked down to the left hall. Eowyn felt her heart jolt when Arwen denied her assistance. Had she so ruined their friendship as well? Her heart could not bare that thought.

"If you'd excuses me My Lords, I am in need of some air."

Not waiting for a response Eowyn took off to the entrance doors.

Eowyn breathed in as she felt the cool afternoon air on her skin. She could feel the tears wailing up in her mind and body; she refused to let them show though. This was old pain; she did not need to dwell on it. But she could help but remember the coldness of her voice and the dullness in her eyes. Something was wrong and Eowyn knew she had to figure out what it was. She turned and faced the doors causing her hair to blow around her face. She opened the doors and entered. Aragorn and Eomer had disappeared from the throne area. Probably off tending to some sort of affairs she cared not about. Turning down the left hall Eowyn made her way to where Arwen and Aragorns' chambers were. She stopped infront of the door and took a deep breath. Gathering up her courage she raised her hand and knocked. The banging sound echoed down the hall and Eowyn took a brief look around. A few moments later after to response she knocked again, and once again she waited to no avail. Sighing Eowyn turned from the door and continued down the hall. Upon reaching her chambers let her disappointment sink in.

She opened the door and entered the dark chamber...except the chamber wasn't dark. A fire was lit in the hearth and the flames caused a soft glow to light the room. But the one thing that most caught her attention was the figure sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. Eowyn shut the door and walked to the centre of the room. The woman sat in the chair her hair loose, her hands clasped in her lap and her eyes staring off into the flames. Eowyn kneeled infront her chair, hesitantly she reached out and placed her hand on top of Arwens pale ones.

"Arwen?" she questioned trying to look into the other woman's eyes.

Arwen's eyes seemed to focus and she looked into Eowyns pale ones. In a sudden movement Arwen moved forward and wrapped her arms around Eowyns' neck. Eowyn gasped but soon tightened her own arms holding the lady closer. A sob escaped Arwens' lips causing Eowyn close her eyes in defeat. Moving her hands up, Eowyn let her fingers entwine themselves in Arwens long locks. This whole ordeal was so heartbreaking. She let herself breath in the lady's scent, one of her hand moved up and down soothingly across Arwens' back. Arwen shifted moving backwards slowly, her lips grazing across Eowyns' ear and down her cheek. She paused when they were a mere inch apart.

They studied eachother silently, Arwen raised a hand and let it lightly brush against Eowyns' cheek. Swallowing Eowyn lifted her hand and let it do the same. A haze seemed to grow in Eowyns' mind, and she stopped caring about rules and promises, none of it mattered. In an instant Eowyn saw those crystal blue eyes close and felt the velvety touch of lips against her own. Eowyns' mind was enveloped in the soft sensation the rippled throughout her body. Arwens' hands wrapped themselves around Eowyns' neck and she leaned forward into the kiss. The force of her leaning caused them both to tumble backwards onto the ground. Eowyn gasped into the kiss as she felt Arwens' body meld to her own. _The was too much...she'd worked so hard the last month to...to..._Eowyn struggled against everything she wanted and pushed Arwen off of her. _Why was she doing this? She'd made her choice...hadn't she?_

"Why are you doing this to me?" she half-sobbed, jumping to her feet. She looked down at Arwen sprawled out on the floor. Her deep blue eyes sparkling with unleashed tears. "Why must you torture me so?"

Eowyn watched as Arwen opened and closed her mouth, as if to say something, but each time coming short of the words. Eowyn looked away and braced herself against the mantle piece. Her mind was whirling at what was happening, it was too much. She heard Arwen stand, but her feet remained where they were for a few moments. Arwen turned to leave but stopped when Eowyn reached out her hand and grasped Arwens' wrist. Her back still to her Eowyn hesitantly gazed over her shoulder, Arwens' eyes were fixed on the spot where Eowyn grasped. Eowyn wasn't sure what she was doing, but when Arwens' gaze met hers she had to fight back tears. Slowly Eowyn let her hand slide down Arwens' wrist and across her hand, until finally she let it drop, hanging loosely at her side. There was a pause where neither moved, but then Arwen turned away and left the room.

Eowyn gripped the mantle piece with all her might fighting back tears. Her knuckles were turning white from the pressure, but she didn't care. The soft light from the fireplace still glowed intensely as Eowyn felt all her self-control break. Falling to her knees Eowyn let out a heart-wrenching cry and fell into shaking sobs.

It was some minutes later when Eowyn was finally able to pull herself together. Pushing herself to her feet Eowyn walked over to her vanity. A mirror sat on top of it, but the surface was scattered with different papers. A bottle of ink lay with a feather pen to her right. Sitting in the chair Eowyn reached for the open letter that lay on top of the pile. It was from Merry. The young hobbit had wrote her almost right after he returned home. Eowyn sighed as she read over the words for the tenth time.

_Dear Lady Eowyn, _

_I hope you are well. I was saddened that I did not get to say goodbye to you before you left. Frodo, Sam, Pippin and I have returned to the Shire. It's as lovely as I remembered, but it still feels strange to be home. You'll never guess what Sam went and did! He asked that Rosie to marry him! They married just last week! Pippin caught the bouquet! So of course he's been flirting with every female with two legs...and some with only one. _

_I hope that you can come and visit us one day? Or perhaps we can come and see you. I am Master of Buckland now so I can come and visit you and not have to worry about displeasing anyone. They should be worried about displeasing me, hehehe. _

_About the Lady Arwen and You, I know it's not place to speak of things I know little about but as your friend I feel I have a duty to speak my mind. I do not know exactly what happened between the two of you, but I picked up some of it at the Coronation and the rest I can guess. You were lovers were you not? Forgive me if I'm being presumptuous. I could tell it was more then a one-sided love, she does love you. I know not the reasons she chooses to be with Aragorn. They have a history yes, she must have loved him once but I could she the love shining in her eyes for you._ _She was very melancholy after you left, though she tried to hide it well. I believe Aragorn thinks it was a one-sided love; at least he seemed keen to forget about it quickly. _

_I think you should speak with Arwen, I hear it is not a good thing for an elf to be sad for long periods of time. I hope it works out between you two, if nothing else you should make your friendship last if you can. Perhaps one day she will realize how she feels for you and you could ran away together! You could come here! I'm sorry if I'm babbling I just want everything to work out, I want you to be happy. _

_Do write back soon. I'd love to hear from you. _

_Love_

_Meriadoc Brandybuck_

Eowyn sighed as she finished the letter once more, she still did notknow what to write back to the hobbit. He was right about a lot of things, and she knew it. Grabbing a blank piece of parchment she smoothed it out over the vanity surface. Still no words would come. She would have to think of something later that night perhaps.

Deciding to deal with the letter later Eowyn stood and went to change her clothing for dinner. Putting one a deep maroon gown she exited her chambers into the cool hallway. Eowyn walked down the halls of Edoras her mind going over things. A door opened infront of her and before Eowyn could react Arwen stepped out of her room, now dressed in a beautiful deep red dress. Eowyn halted mid-step and stared at the beauty infront of her.

"Arwen," she breathed out before she even realized it.

Arwen backed up a little and gave a courteous bow,

"Lady Eowyn," she said and then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Eowyn yelped.

Arwen paused and looked back at Eowyn.

"Yes?" she asked.

Eowyn took a step forward and sucked in a breath.

"We should not avoid eachother. We are both adults there is no reason we cannot still be friends?" he last comment ended up more of a question then a statement. Arwen regarded her for a moment before replying.

"You're right. We can still be friends..." she smiled, and Eowyn saw that it was a genuine smile, "I'd like that,"

Eowyn smiled back. Silently Eowyn nodded

"Okay," she said, a feeling of relief spreading over her.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Eowyn broke it, "You are heading to the dining hall?" she asked.

Arwen nodded, "Yes," she spoke.

"May I accompany you?" she asked. They were after all going to the same place.

Arwen smiled again, "You may,"

Eowyn smiled back and the two walked in silence side-by-side down the halls.

The two women entered the dining hall; Eowyn was surprised to see only Aragorn and Eomer seated at the table. It seemed her brother had decided on a private dinner this night. The two sat talking on one side of the grand table but stopped immediately when they entered the hall. Two sets of eyes were fixed on herself and Arwen, and Eowyn felt there was quite a bit of hatred or jealously being directed at her from Aragorn. She hadn't thought how it might look them entering the hall together. Arwen smiled a little at her before walking around the table towards her husband. Eowyn turned to her right and took her seat beside her brother.

"Eowyn," he breathed out as she sat.

"Eomer," she said back.

Dinner went by fast. They spoke of small affairs, they spoke of restoring their kingdoms to there once glory. They spoke of the quest and things that had happened. Eowyn mostly listened adding a few comments in here and now.

As the evening grew began to grow late Eowyn excused herself and left the great hall. Returning to her chambers Eowyn changed into her blue short sleeved dress, with the brown covering. She remembered she wore it when at Helms Deep. Opening her trunk she pulled out her sheathed sword. Wrapping the belt around her waist she attached the sword it. Quickly she pulled her hair half-up so it was out of her face and hurried out of the room.

Once she was outside Eowyn came to a halt and breathed in the cool night air. She turned her head towards the mountains where a small wooded area decorated the landscape. There had been rumours of a band of thieves hiding out there. Since the men were too busy sleeping off their drunkenness she figured she might as well just deal with it herself. It was nothing she couldn't handle after all. She took a step down when the sound of the door behind her opening caused her to spin around. Arwen stood behind, a cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

"Where may I ask are you going Lady?" she inquired Eowyn.

"There is a party of thieve hiding out in the forest just yonder, Since the soldiers have failed to do anything about it yet I am heading there to deal with it," Arwen watched her curiously. "By yourself?" she asked.

Eowyn nodded, "it's nothing I can't handle, and it may turn out to be nothing but a rumour." Arwen remained still.

" Do not worry yourself Arwen, I can take care of myself." Arwen smiled back at her.

"This I know." She said.

Eowyn gave her one last look before heading down the stairs and to the stables to get her horse.

The moon shone brightly as Eowyn walked in the wooded area. She had tied her horse just outside the forest thinking it would be easier on foot. The light from the moon came and went as the branches waved in the wind. Looking around carefully Eowyn paused as she reached a small clearing, she had the distinct feeling she was being watched. Scanning the forested area around her Eowyn slowly drew her sword. She was being watched.

"I know I am not alone! Show yourselves!" she demanded.

There was a pause before Eowyn heard a reply,

"Oh but you are alone,"

Eowyn felt all the blood in her veins freeze. She knew that horrid voice. One name repeated itself in her mind. _Grima Wormtongue_

* * *

There you go that's chapter 11! Hope you liked it. Any suggestions would be great! Let me know what you think. Am I evil? I think I am...muahahaha looks around nervously review review!!


	12. Of Worms and Soil

So sorry for the extreme wait for this chapter! I've been very busy with school this year but I promise I WILL finish this fic. And not in this chapter either. :) So no worries it will all get done one day. LOL Sorry again for the long wait, I promise it will not be so long till the next chapter. As busy as I am right now I'll make time every week to work on my fics. :) So here's the long awaited chapter 12. Enjoy! I hope I didn't loose all of you wonderful reviewers.

* * *

The shadowed trees almost looked ominous in the dark of night. The wind was growing chill and the air crisp. As her horse slowed to a stop, Arwen regarded the darkness with a foreboding. Dismounting, she walked her horse to a near by tree and tethered him. It would be easier to fallow her trail on foot.

She had not waited long before deciding to fallow the White Lady. There was no doubt in her mind that the woman could handle a few thieves, but even as she thought it she found herself reading her horse and shouldering a pack of arrows and bow. She was compelled to fallow, weather it be a good idea or not.

Glancing along the forest edge, Arwen was surprised not to see Eowyn's horse tethered nearby. Had the creature pulled itself loose? Or perhaps it was set loose? Gathering her bow in hand she cautiously stepped into the flickering darkness.

….

The silence lingered in the small clearing and there was no movement. Eowyn's breath was coming short as she scanned the surrounding darkness for the intruder. A past hatred burned in her veins as attempted to locate the loathed man. Old memories, of being alone, while not really alone, with her misery.

"Show yourself Worm!" she demanded, holding her sword ready.

A movement behind her, made her turn and meet his arrogant gaze. He stood alone, still half hidden by the darkness of the woods. His cloak was torn and stained, and he looked as though he may have been on run for some time, which considering everyone assumed he was dead, it made sense. She took a defiant step towards him, sword still in hand.

"Now, now, there's no need for that," he stated as he held up his hands. "I'm unarmed."

Eowyn regarded him cautiously for a moment, then with a decision made, sheathed her sword. "What do you want?"

He gave an odd sort of smile, one that instantly causes distrust in the one giving it. He began to move in a circular motion around the edge of the clearing. "I wonder…" he said slowly.

"What would a lady of your stature be doing, in a place like this…in the dark of night?" he asked, although his tone suggested he knew.

Keeping her eyes trained on the dark clad man, Eowyn spoke. "There's a rumour that a band of thieves are hiding in these woods. I came to see if it was true. Friends of yours perhaps?"

She watched as a smirk appeared on his face and he stopped moving. "Now why would you think that my lady? I'm on the run, do you really think I have time to associate with common thieves?"

Eowyn smirked at his question. If anyone could form ties while on the run, it would be Grima Wormtongue. "It would not faze me,"

The ragged man took some steps towards her. "Now my Lady..." A rush of wind separated them however. Grima took a staggering step backwards and both their eyes fell on an arrow embedded in a tree.

Staring at the arrow, Eowyn approached it. There was something oddly familiar about that design…and where had it come from? Turning around she stared into the darkness of the wood. A whistle from Grima's direction averted her eyes back to him. A moment later several men appeared in the small clearing, entering from various directions. This was not good…she placed a hand on hilt of her sword, but didn't yet dare to draw it.

What most got her attention came next however, three men appeared, all rough looking, their fingers sparkling with jewels that no don't were not their own. The first threw a sack of arrows and a broken bow to the ground. But it was when the second man came into view that Eowyn felt her heart skip a beat. Struggling in the man's grasp was none other than…

"Arwen!"

She went to run towards her but found her shoulders restrained. Shooting a death glance towards her capture, Eowyn went to unsheathe her sword. Grima's hand however grabbed her own and held it tightly.

"Now, now my lady, we wouldn't want any accidents to happen now would we?" his snide tone said suggestively.

Glaring daggers at the man, Eowyn rested her gaze on her love…the woman appeared to have fought hard against them up till then, her clothes were less then clean, her hair had fallen about her face and Eowyn could see a rather large bruise forming on her cheek. Her anger flared up at the sight of it. Other than that the elf stood defiantly and with an ever-strong presence. Their eyes locked and Eowyn new she had to find a way out of this situation. The way things were now however fighting would likely lead to their swift deaths.

Taking a deep breath Eowyn let her hands drop before they were roughly grabbed by one of the men and bound tightly behind her back.

"Easy!" She heard Wormtongue's voice demand. Eowyn's eyes traveled to his position. He smiled and took a few revolting steps towards her. Reaching out he fingered a few stands of her hair. "She's no good to us injured." He announced, the golden strands of her hair falling from his hands. He took a step away and looked around at those that surrounded them.

"Make sure their bound tight, and follow me."

………

It had been sometime since the Lady of Rohan had taken her leave from them. Eomer sat in the study, an untouched book sat in his lap and a fire ragged on in the hearth. He'd done not but think since entering the small chamber, at least an hour before.

The whole situation between Lord Aragorn, Lady Arwen and his sister was complicated indeed. It surprised him how calm Aragorn… or rather Elassar now, seemed around them. He'd been in little contact with the Lord since their departure from Gondor. When he had received letters, never was there any mention of what happened. Eomer actually wondered if the Lord had even talked with hi Lady about the matter? Perhaps he had just decided it had not happened? Although certainly all of Gondor had been talking about it for months afterwards.

Eomers thoughts however were interrupted by a knock on the chamber door. "Come in," he declared to the person on the other end. A moment later the dark door was opened and a sleep dressed Aragorn entered.

"Pardon me for my intrusion, Lord Eomer," he said bowing slightly.

Now really there was no need for that! King he may be but the not only one was he. "Come now, no need for such formalities. We're both kings here." Eomer said, rising from his chair to greet his friend properly.

"I wish it were on better terms that I come to visit you tonight, but alas. My lady, it seems, has vanished. I have nor seen nor heard from her since she departed at dinner."

Eomers brow furrowed at this. This was curious. "A strange occurrence this is, since I have nor seen nor heard anything from my dear sister since that time as well."

Aragorn visibly tensed at this news. And rightly that he should. What if they had decided to run off together? If so, it was unlikely that they would be found. But Eowyn would not do such a foolish thing…would she? He knew her mind did not quite work sanely when it came to the elvish woman.

Turning his gaze back to the troubled man in front of him, Eomer reached out his hand and placed it on his sturdy shoulder.

"Do not fear, my lord, I am sure they are both well." He insisted. They could both take care of themselves. But where could they have gone? Perhaps they were still somewhere in Edoras?

"Tis not that I fear." He spoke.

A frantic knocking on the door lost any response or comfort Eomer would have given the Gondorian King. Eomer gave Aragorn an apologetic smile before telling the unknown person to enter. A middle aged solider entered, hair straw hair tied back and a piece of parchment shaking in his hands. Eomer recognized him as one of the night watch.

"What ails you Rohirrim?" he asked.

The man looked reluctant to speak and simply held out his shaking hand in which the parchment was held. "I was told to bring this to you My Lord." The man explained.

Eomer exchanged a questioning look with Aragorn before taking the parchment from the man. Parting the folds, it revealed a note, scribbled in haste and likely in the dark.

_King Eomer, _

_I have taken your beloved sister into my folds. However do not fret, she will be returned when we have finished with her. _

_If you'd like to have her back unharmed I'd suggest you leave five chests of gold at the border of the eastern woods. However much as I do not wish her harm, I cannot watch my men at all hours. Gold may stifle their desires. _

_You will hear more when we receive the gold. _

_Grima Wormtongue._

"My Lord…" the voice of the solider interrupted Eomers shock. He looked up at the man and saw he held his hand out. "This came with it," he said. Between his fingers was a lock of golden hair. Eomer reached forward and took the lock in his hands. _Eowyn…_

How was it possible? That worm lived? Valor knows what things he would do to her! Anger brewed, threatening to overwhelm his logic. If not for a hand on his shoulder he would surely has ordered some foolish gamble that would have gotten her killed.

"My lord, do not act too rashly." Aragorn warned him. Eomer nodded and returned his attention to the Rohirrim solider awaiting his orders.

"Retrieve five chests of gold, and await my command." He said.

"Yes my lord," the man said, bowing. How turned to leave but Eomer called out to him.

"Wait! How did you receive this message?" he asked.

"Lady Eowyn's horse returned with it attached my lord." The man said. Eomer nodded and turned away assuming the solider would leave.

"My Lord, there's something else." He said and glanced at Aragorn nervously. Eomer turned around and awaited what he would say.

"There's another horse missing from the stables."

……..

The cool night breeze blew through the mountains edge. They were far from the woods by now, and had set up camp on a ledge that was almost completely hidden from observers. A dim light, from a dying fire, was cast over the sleeping men and their prisoners. Eowyn sat, chilled to the bone from the cool night air, against the rocky surface of the mountainside. Arwen, who had fallen asleep, was leaning on her shoulder. Both sets of hands were bound, but luckily at the front and not the back, making movement less uncomfortable. Their feet were also bound together; to prevent any escapes attempts either would have thought up.

The bushes to their left rustled, for a brief moment Eowyn felt her heart flare up with hope before it was brutally crushed when Grima walked out from them, leaves trailing behind him and falling into the face of the man who fallowed. The two stopped just out of earshot and she saw Wormtongue lean in and whisper something in the man's ear. The thief then nodded, turned, and walked away.

Eowyn watched with much disgust as Wormtongue sauntered over to them and halted a mere three feet away. The shieldmaiden glared up at the foul man, what was he playing at? What could he possibly gain from this, besides some trivial amount of gold?

" I can't imagine why you informed them of our capture. They will come to find us. You're setting yourself up for failure, Snake." She spat at him confidently.

To her surprise the retched man began to laugh. She watched with confused anger as he lowered himself to her level on the ground and looked at her, a huge grin still evident on his face. How she wanted to beat that look off of him. How she wished she could silence that forked tongue of his. That same tongue that poisoned her uncle for so long and haunted her in the shadows of Edoras.

She watched with much hatred as he reached out, now calmed, and fingered a few strands of Arwen's long dark locks. How she hated him then, if not for the fact of not waking her, she would have gladly made a go at him, yelling and screaming till her lungs hurt.

Pulled his arm away he let his eyes fall back on Eowyn shaking form. "You see my lady, we only informed them of **your** capture. They know nothing of this beauty." His smile could be described as nothing but evil. Backing away, he rocked back onto his feet and stood. "So behave yourself, fair Eowyn. I pray you nare' want some ill consequences to befall upon her."

Eowyn watched as the dark ruffled man turned away from them and walked across the small camp, disappearing into the shadows, like he was so accustomed to. Staring down at the beauty of the woman beside her, Eowyn felt herself swell up with determination. She would not let anything ill befall upon her, and she would do what she must to ensure that. That what she was sure, she would find out soon.

* * *

Wow! I finished it! Gives self a pat on the back I'm so proud of myself. So sorry again for the huge delay. Crazy school year. I promise this time, it will not be months till I do the next chapter. If it is for some crazy reason I give you all permission to Flame me and bug and annoy me until I do update. It'll prolly work. I feel guilty when people review and I haven't updated in a while. LoL Okay sorry. Stay tuned! ;) 


	13. Of Captives and Revelations

Wow…okay…sorry? Really, this was ridiculous the amount of time it took me to write more of this. But this and one or two more chapters should be all there is. So Hopefully after writing this one, I'll be on such a kick that I'll finish it! Omg? Finish something? Me? Thanks to those of you who reviewed, even though I haven't updated in over a year…again sorry about that…but there are many things I do not like about this story now…but I'll leave this version be for the time being. Re-write it later. Also sorry if it's not up-to-par, I haven't read or written anything LotRs in the last little while. Alright here you go, Chapter 13! (shock gasp)

Also WARNING: This chapter has some mild Non-consensual sexual themes to it.

* * *

"Leave them here," Eomer's voice commanded. 

Several heavy set men, all but dropped the five chests of gold in the place agreed upon. A message had been sent back with the same man who delivered it, saying that they would comply.

Eomer's eyes scanned the dark forest before them. How far were they in? How many would come for the gold? Could they perhaps risk following them? No it would be too risky, if one got word back to their camp then it all might be over.

He sighed and turned away from the sight. The helpless feeling of doing nothing was eating him alive. They had _his _sister after all! No, not just they…_Him_…that horrid man…if a man he could be called.

"My King," A solider addressed him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned to regard the man. "Shall we leave one or two men here to be assured the gold is received?"

Eomer thought for a moment, this was far too personally to be left to his men. He had enough trouble convincing Lord Aragorn to stay behind. For the other horse missing had been none other then his own wife's.

"Leave to men to accompany me. I will still to see this through." He said.

The man looked unsure as he spoke next. "My Lord are you sure? There is no guarantee of safety…" Eomer looked at his sharply, cutting off his words.

"Have you forgotten who I was before I was crowned King?" Anger laced his voice, and the solider bowed respectively.

"No, of course not my Lord Eomer. My apologies." He then bowed again, and went to gather the men who were to leave.

Eomer turned back to the forest ahead. _Eowyn…_

_--------- _

Was the night always this silent? Was it always this long? She dared not let sleep take her. She feared what she may awaken to if she did. She pulled the crude blanket, which had been thrown at them some hours before, closer to herself. The chill of the night was not being kind to her weary body.

As she shifted her hand brushed the soft fabric of Arwen's gown. Her eyes trailed over to the sleeping woman beside her. She slept so calmly in this perilous place, or perhaps it is exhaustion that makes her sleep so? Either way she slept on, now laying across the ground, her feet by Eowyn's side.

Turning away, Eowyn, for the fiftieth time, scanned the sleeping men before them. Most were ragged and dirty. Thieves for sure, dead men, if Eomer ever found them.

A movement from the corner of her eye, told he that one of them attempting to sneak up on them. She turned her head towards the approaching man, causing him to pause in his tracks for a moment.

"Can't be sneakin'up on a pretty thin' like you," his odor was evident even from the seven feet distance between them.

She said nothing, but watched her he inched even closer still. Now standing right in front of them. She looked up at him, staring him down. He did not think to intimate her did he? He would be sorely disappointed if that was his goal.

The man said nothing else however, but bent down so he was crouching right at the edge of her foot. "Really are such a pretty thin'" his coarse voice had gone husky, and she flinched slightly when she felt his hand on her foot, right below the hem of her dress.

But she would not give him the satisfaction. "Remove your hand, or I will remove it for you." She said threateningly. Although what could she really do? Bound and held captive?

The man's face went sour at that statement. His other hand rose and for moment she saw lights. The pain on the side of her face what clued her into what had just occurred. The man then grabbed her by the chin, and forced her face towards his. She could feel his body shaking, and smell the putrid-ness of his breath.

Her scream of protest was muffled by the hard and demanding mouth closing over her own. His tongue forcing it's way through her surprised lips. His hand that had rested on her foot, now ascended up her cave, towards her thigh.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but her bound feet and hands, plus the weight of him made that near impossible. She felt tears begin to moisten her eyes, but she blinked them away. She would not cry! But neither would she give in. She tried moving, but it was to no avail. She tried prying her mouth away from his, but he held her firm. She tried closing her legs off to him, but his hand was too strong for her weakened state.

She felt movement beside her, and realized with horror that Arwen had awakened. With her left eye she looked over only to see other man holding her from behind, his hand covering her mouth to drown out the screams she would've sent out.

White hot anger filled her, and Eowyn thrashed around even more. But this seemed to do nothing but caused he assailant to become more excited. The hand that had been creeping up her thigh had finally found it's mark, and Eowyn bit down hard on the man's tongue.

The man screamed into her mouth, and she tasted blood. She did not let go however until the man forcibly pushed away from her and stumbled onto the ground, clutching his bleeding mouth.

Then almost out of nowhere a flash of steel danced before their eyes, and the man who had accosted her, fell backwards clutching the bloody stump that was his hand, now laying a few feet from the rest of him. His screams caused life to stir in the rest of the camp.

Above him, stood Grima Wormtongue, a bloody dagger held in his right hand. "I believe I said NOT to touch them…did I not, Alwryr?" His eyes seeming dark and dangerous. And suddenly Eowyn was struck with how he must have survived all this time. The man had obviously grown a backbone, since his service with Saruman ended.

Wormtongue turned towards the man still clutching Arwen, and the man quickly released her and backed away, hands raised, hesitantly, in defeat.

The man on the ground, Alwryr, glared with such hatred at Grima that it was surprising the man did not burst into flames.

The dark man known as Wormtongue then walked over to where Eowyn lay, still trying to catch her breath. "Are you alright, Lady?" he asked.

The Fair haired woman almost felt insulted with the way in which this question was asked. As if the man actually cared how she was fairing! She knew he had had an unhealthy obsession with her while in residence in Edoras. But to have actually cared for her well being? She doubted that.

Whiping her mouth with her arms, she turned away from him, and crawled over to where Arwen was. "Arwen, are you alright?"

But the dark elf seemed unable of speech. Then after a moment where her face paled and Eowyn was about to ask again, she turned to her side and retched.

Eowyn was at her side in a heartbeat. She grabbed the woman's dark locks and held them away, though it was with some difficulty, seeing as her hands were bound still.

"Arwen…" she spoke quietly, holding the woman as the spasms coursed through her.

"It's alright…" she said between breaths. "It will pass…" she choked out a sob, "in a moment…"

Eowyn was baffled, surely the Lady's stomach was not so weak as to respond so to a severed hand? She was after all a warrior, like herself.

A few moments later, she seemed to have calmed enough to sit back. Whiping her mouth with the back of her hand she sighed and leaned back against Eowyn. "Thank you." There was no need for a response.

Then, before them, was a bowl of almost clean looking water. "Here," the voice of Grima offered. Both pairs of eyes looked from the bowl of water to the one offering it. "It is not poisoned." He spoke, and took a sip of it himself to prove it.

"I simply thought you would be in wanting of some water after that." He said, holding the bowl out to them once again.

Glancing a couple more times, Arwen reached for the offered bowl and drank her fill. Eowyn drank a little, but was more concerned about Arwen. "You said before, that it would pass in a moment…." She hesitated, "Is this something that happens often?"

Arwen smiled a little, and looked back at her. "Do not worry yourself. I shall be fine." She said and then turned away again. "Honestly…I was more concerned about you…"

Eowyn stiffened at this remaindered. It was not that she had forgotten what had transpired but moments ago…but merely she chose to occupy her mind with other things. She sighed and spoke, "I have the strength to endure many things, Lady." Her voice closed off, almost formal.

Glancing over at the men still near them, Eowyn saw a man return, no doubt a messenger and pull Wormtongue aside. After a moment and man was sent off and the dark man returned to their side.

"Well, it's seems that the King is a smart one." He was looking only at Eowyn. "He is waiting with the gold and two Rohirrim at the edge of the forest, just like we requested." He smirked. This was happy news to him.

"Yes, you'll get your gold." She spat at him. For a band of thieves there was little else that mattered.

Wormtongue nodded, but still looked at her. "Yes…but we will need some insurance…You'll be coming with us."

Eowyn's eyes widened. _Her? But what about..._

"She'll be staying here…insurance, on both ends you might say." Another smirk made its way onto his face. "Not to worry though, she will be under my most trusted man's care. He'll see to it, that no man here lays a finger on her without loosing it first."

It sounded convincing enough…but still her eyes fell upon him with distrust. "Forgive my lack of trusti-" Her voice was muffled by a gag being forced into her mouth.

"Forgive the arrangements, but we can't have you giving out crucial information to your brother." She struggled for a moment, but gave up the fruitless attempt. It would be best simply to play this out for now.

She watched as a less rough looking man gave a nod to Wormtongue and then went over to Arwen and led her away and out of site. As she went however, she heard the woman's voice mumble something like, "I can walk myself," before they disappeared.

Eowyn was pushed in a different direction followed by several men. Wormtongue however walked in front of them all. Leading the way down the mountain edge and into the forest.

-----------

Dawn was coming. The morning birds were starting to sing and welcome the new day. Eomer was getting impatient. How long must they wait? How far in were these people? His frustration was growing by the minute. His senses were aware of everything, once or twice he almost scared a small rabbit to death, who had made the mistake of rustling the bushes near the edge.

His waiting was finally paid off however, a stern dirty looking man appeared out of the forest. He looked about, taking in the three men standing there, and the 5 chest of hold, laying open for them to see. Seeming satisfied he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

The next to appear were four other men, who moved forward and set to grabbing two of the chests. Eomer's 'guards' made a movement to stop them, however Eomer put his hand out to still them.

"We were told Grima Wormtongue is your leader." He spoke to the unfazed men. "I will have him come forth." His voice was commanding, that which demanded respect.

The next moment, the man in question did walk out of the forest. As well as a few more men, who set to grabbing the remainder of the gold. "I am here, Eomer, Horse Master." He spoke with a mocking tone. Coming to a halt not too far from the safety of the trees behind him.

"That is King Eomer, now." He said, raising his chin and staring at the man with cold eyes.

Wormtongue gave a mocking half-bow. "My apologies, My Lord, I have been away for sometime, as you remember I'm sure." He stood straight again, his eyes never breaking contact.

"Away conspiring with dark wizards, high above in their tower." His voice laced with hatred.

Wormtongues features shifted, and a frown found its way onto his face. He stood straighter still, seeming to almost draw back. "Such ties have been severed." He spoke, his voice cracking slightly.

Eomer did not smile, although in his mind a small smirk of satisfaction played across his face. "Why of course. The last I heard, your Lord had been slain and you along with him. And yet how strange that we should find you hear, of all places."

There was a silence that lasted a few moments after this was said. Then Wormtongue sighed and small smile formed on his lips. "Here we are, chatting about what is done, when you know well, that I have something that belongs to you."

Eomer sobered immediately. "Is she here?" He asked, his eyes moving the forest.

Wormtongue smiled wider now. "Oh yes," But he made no movement to prove it.

"I want to see her!" Eomer demanded.

Wormtongue nodded. "I figured as much," the dark man turned and gave a whistle, then turned back, his eyes glowing.

A moment later, Eowyn came stumbling through the bushes and tress and into full view. Behind her was a rough looking man who kept hold of her shoulder.

Eomer's relief was quickly replaced with worry. She looked a mess. Her hair disheveled, her dress dirty and torn. A cloth gag was in her mouth, which prevented her from speaking. And beside that, on her left cheek, a very nasty looking bruise was forming.

Eomer was instantly angry. "You liar! You said n harm would come to her!" He gestured wildly to her face.

Wormtongue glanced at the forming bruise before turning back to Eomer and shrugging. "Alas, accidents do happen. I did say I could not watch them all the time."

_Accidents? To trip over a branch would be an accident…this was no "accident" _

Eomer silently fumed as he studied his sisters' disheveled form in front of him.

The memory of Aragorn's face and his pleading words stopped him from saying what he was to next. Instead he spoke on his behave, even if they could not rescue her now they needed to know if Queen Arwen was captured as well.

"Eowyn," He said quickly, "Has the Lady Arwen been captured as well?"

He missed the signal Wormtongue gave the man holding onto Eowyn; instead he focused on her eyes and face, even as she was dragged away. There! Just as she was pulled out of view, a nod…indiscreet enough so that it would not be noticed by others.

He sighed, and made it look as though he did not receive his answer. His eyes fell back on the dark form of Grima Wormtongue.

"You said you would release her."

The weary man gave a small smile and nod. "All in good time, My Lord Eomer. All in good time."

With that he signaled to the rest of his men and turned away, back into the depths of the forest.

Eomer and his two men stood still on the edge for a few moments; long enough to be sure they were in a ways. He turned to the two awaited soldiers. "Go, follow them discreetly, if you are seen by any, kill them. Try to find the location of their camp. If it is seeming too dangerous for Lady Eowyn, leave." He paused looking them over. "Understood?"

Both men nodded and spoke, "Aye My Lord,"

With that, Eomer inclined his head towards the forest, and both men took off into it.

Running to his horse, Eomer mounted and rode swiftly back to Edoras. He had to inform Lord Aragorn. They had the Lady Arwen as well.

---------

The ground was uncomfortable. But she was happy for the break. They were taking a leisurely pace back to the camp, now burdened with five heavy chests of gold.

The men were scattered around, some napping, some keeping watch over the gold, some chatting with one another. No one, save Grima Wormtongue was paying much attention to her. She would've been glad of it, but his eyes were every piercing, as they always had been. It unnerved her.

Finally as he chewed on some berries found in the bush, his eyes still trained on her, she snapped.

"Must you continue to stare? I don't appreciate having the likes of you analyzing my every move." Her light blue/grey eyes locking onto his bright blue ones.

He smirked and ate a few more berries, before throwing it aside and clamoring closer to her. She resisted the urge to back away, not that she could have gotten far the way she was bound.

"It interests me, My Lady." He said slowly. "That Elvish woman we have back at the camp." He paused, taking in her narrowed eyes at the woman's mention from his lips. "How is it, that one such as yourself, come to have such a close relationship with such a beauty?"

"Tis none of your business worm!" She spat back at him. _What was it to him?_

"Tsk Tsk," he said, moving so close she could feel the warmth of his body. He then leaned in so he could whisper in her ear. "Is that anyway to talk to your rescuer?"

She shuddered. She was quite content with forgetting that the incident ever happened. But it seemed fate was not allowing her to forget. "What exactly to do you want?" she asked, although she was fairly certain what.

She felt him smile against her ear, then move his lips to her neck and plant a soft kiss there. "I believe a proper "thank you" is still in order," his voice a little deeper than before. He pulled away from her neck and moved so he was facing her.

Eowyn swallowed. "If I agree…" she paused, gathering her thoughts. "If I give in…will you promise to release her?" She looked into his face, so very close to her own.

"You seem much more concerned about the Elf's release than your own. Why would that be?" His voice was a mocking tone, as though he knew exactly why she would say such a thing.

She could feel his breath on her lips now. It was better than the now handless man from before at least. "Will you release her?" she asked again. She would do what she must.

He pulled back slightly with a small 'hmmm'. He raised his hand and brought it across her head, brushing her hair with his fingers. He leaned in again, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "If I promise to let her go, you will give yourself to me?" he asked.

Eowyn took a shuddering breath. "Yes." She spoke. Then just as she thought he would close in for his prize; he made a scoffing sound and stood, standing directly above her.

She blinked, shocked by his actions and looked up at him.

An almost insane sounding laughter escaped his lips and he raised his hand to his eyes and sighed. He then let the hand fall back to his side and looked at her, shaking his head.

"The Shieldmaiden of Rohan…in love?" another bout of laughter escaped his lips. He then sighed and shook his head as if to clear it.

"I will take no pleasure from you My Lady." He paused regarding her some more. "Nor did I ever want to. Un-consensually that is."

A frown came across her face. She was so sure she knew what he wanted. The lust was evident; she had always seen it there, burning for her. What was this then? He couldn't possibly mean that he harbored actual_ feelings_ for her, could he?

"When we return, I will tell the men to release you both." He sounded almost bored, and looked around at the thieves scattered around them. "I have no use for a love-sick girl and a p-"

She opened her mouth to ask him to finish but was cut off by the yell of several men to her left. Both their heads turned towards the commotion. One thief laid dead, an arrow in his gut. There were more shouts and the men scattered and grabbed their weapons as more arrows shot out through the forest.

Eowyn felt herself grabbed and then her bindings cut. She looked up to see Wormtongue, holding a dagger, looking around wildly. "Quickly now, hide an-" but his voice choked, his eyes widened. His grip on her shoulders had spasmed and now gripped even tighter.

A small trickle of blood pooled at his lips, and he mouthed something she could not understand. She then managed to back away as his grip loosened and he fell forwards onto the ground, an arrow embedded into his back.

_ No…no…_ Another arrow flew by, a little too close for comfort. Eowyn jumped away from the body of Grima Wormtongue and behind a rock, away from the fighting. She was unarmed, and was pretty sure the ones attacking were Rohirrim. _Those idiots!_

As she waited, the thought that she should've grabbed Grima's dagger crossed her mind, or that she should take off into the forest. But no…they still had Arwen…

She hesitated when it became quiet…she should escape…she knew where their camp was…

As it was it seemed she didn't have to. She listened to the surviving men, arguing over what to do with the bodies of their attackers, and also their own dead. She was appalled when they decided to leave them all.

She briefly heard them discuss her whereabouts, but when they fund her cut bindings, they decided that she must've escaped during all the ruckus.

When they finally walked off, she made her move. Still being cautious, she went over to the fallen Grima Wormtongue. She would need his dagger. As gently as she could, she turned him over onto his back. His eyes were still wide with the shock. Sighing she reached out and closed his eyelids with her hand. Grabbing the dagger from his hand and the sheath from his belt, she secured both onto her.

She briefly considered burying him. But no, there was no time for such things. Arranging him a bit more respectfully, she walked over to the two fallen Rohirrim. She did the same with them, she would return here, or send some men, once Arwen was safe.

Standing she looked out in the direction she had to go in. It would be easier alone; there was no way she was returning to Edoras without her.

Pulling her hair back out of her face, she tied it with a piece of leather taken from one of the fallen men. Failure was not an option. And so, she set out amongst the trees.

-----

"Your men have been too long, they must have been slain." Aragorn's voice argued.

Eomer shook his head. "There is no evidence of that, we should not act rashly."

"I cannot sit still any longer!" He announced. He turned back to his companion. "Please Eomer…she is with child."

* * *

K so there's chapter 13! Yay! A new chapter! Finally you say! So I'm actually into this again, mostly cause I just want to end it. So lets hope I can write more soon. Review Review! 


End file.
